


A Thousand Oceans

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事的時間點接在Waltz for Family之後半年，威廉鍥而不捨的繼續追求費爾席克，而費爾席克總是以不表態作為回應。<br/>就在這時，一則來自舊大陸的消息傳回格禮浮家，威廉有可能必須要永久離開新大陸……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　作為新大陸遠東的海港城，科茵福羅是諸國踏上Granado Espada的首要入口，新舊大陸的貿易貨品也都仰賴這座濱海城市的吞吐運往迎來，如果想要購買舶來品，科茵福羅無疑是提供最新、最多樣商品的地方，費爾席克‧克魯克斯今天難得從奧修來到海港一趟，就是為了近日從貝國首都送達、新的一批名為「萬花筒」的單一純麥威士忌。

　　從嘉美由手中接過包裝妥當的商品，美麗的食品貿易商人好奇地打探他。

　　「克魯克斯斥候，今天一次買兩瓶，是要送給格禮浮風流成癖的那一位？」

　　儘管語中所使用的詞彙略帶貶意，嘉美由的口氣卻聽不出惡意。費爾席克一直覺得威廉明‧格禮浮最讓他百思不得其解的地方，就在於總是能夠把和女人的關係處理得很好。

　　「……才不是。」

　　費爾席克裝作若無其事地付錢，盡量掩飾尷尬。反觀嘉美由又淡淡涼涼提起另一個話題，從談話軌跡可以分辨，在她看來費爾席克的其中一瓶酒絕對不是為自己買的。當日後費爾席克想起這一天，他將發覺這則消息對他的人生起了莫大的影響。

　　「有件事不曉得費爾席克你聽說了嗎？威廉明的風流債看來遠吹到舊大陸去了呢。」

　　「舊大陸？」

　　「是一位舞孃喔，跨年時從舊大陸聘請的舞蹈團，為了五旬節的慶祝活動又被路尼茲提督延請，舞蹈團副團長卻似乎對格禮浮家很感興趣。」

　　「怎麼說？」費爾席克眉頭一皺，光從嘉美由這段話聽不出任何進一步的意思，但如果是要引起他的注意，嘉美由已經成功。

　　「排演以外的日子，年輕的舞蹈團女副團長都在私下打探某個家族的情報。雖然具體講不出想打探的家族的名字，描述一多大家都知道她找的是格禮浮。」嘉美由話說到這，沒什麼意思的揚起笑容：「是個很漂亮的女人，上星期前往立普圖衛拜訪威廉明了，最近城內酒吧總對此津津樂道。」

　　「……但這關我什麼事？」

　　「城裡有些男人吃味著呢，雖然那女人看起來一點也不像威廉明的紅粉知己……總之，有件威廉明拜託的小事，但礙於下午有一批食品到貨，威廉明又好幾天沒到科茵福羅，可不可以幫我轉交？」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，才注意到嘉美由從兜裡掏出一封短信，塞入他提著的兩瓶酒的其中一瓶包裝中。

　　「誰說這瓶酒是給他的……」

　　「拜託嘛？」嘉美由柔聲撒嬌，然後用一種篤定知道費爾席克不會拒絕的表情，將費爾席克推開一步：「不一定今天非交給他不可，三天內都還來得及。」

　　費爾席克心情複雜的望著嘉美由，雖然本來就知道威廉那傢伙的線民絕大部分都是女人，倒也沒料到經常有交易往來的嘉美由也是其中一員。

　　「……我今天沒空，最快要明天下午。」

　　騙人的，本來打算買完酒就去立普圖衛一趟，只不過被嘉美由猜出內情的緣故讓費爾席克小小的不甘心，而刻意嘴硬這麼說。

　　「沒關係，三天之內都沒關係的。」

　　準備離去時，費爾席克注意到食品市場前的轉角站立著紅髮的格鬥青年。他對此有些訝異，三城居民大概都耳聞克拉西艾羅失手打死嘉美由的兄長的案件，這件事還由於死者身分特殊，一度驚動路尼茲提督。

　　「你離開時，叫他滾遠一些。」嘉美由也看到了，淡淡地吐出這麼句，聲音不大倒是足夠讓克拉西艾羅也聽見。費爾席克回頭，嘉美由已經走到裝置起司的木箱旁清點商品，頭也不抬的做著自己的工作。

　　費爾席克提著兩瓶威士忌，繞過克拉西艾羅走在科茵福羅海景道路上。本來明明計畫回家處理不急的文件，尤其被嘉美由猜出他的酒是要送給威廉，更故意不想馬上前往格禮浮，但嘉美由轉交的那封信讓他有些鬱鬱，他掙扎了很久，到達李奧納多驛站時挑選的不是回家的馬車，而是往立普圖衛的車次。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　今天替費爾席克開門的是格禮浮家冷靜的黑髮女槍手，從衣著打扮約略可以感覺稍後正要出門。

　　「費爾席克，找哥哥嗎？」

　　「……才不是。」費爾席克臭著張臉，懊惱怎麼每個人都知道他要找那個討厭鬼，眼神飄忽又心虛的看著門檻：「我好像有東西丟在這。」

　　「東西？什麼東西？」女槍手側身一讓，給出費爾席克進屋的空間，狐疑的瞥著費爾席克手上兩袋威士忌包裝。

　　「不是什麼重要的物品……」

　　奧爾露恩繼續用困惑的表情看了費爾席克幾秒，但沒有追問，眼神帶向玄關牆上的時鐘確認時刻，並拿起放在門邊桌上的手槍子彈匣。

　　「妳要練槍？」

　　針對這個問題，黑髮女槍手第二度露出困惑的表情，只不過這一次是困惑自己的事。

　　「巨靈鼠莊園。不是練槍吧……」

　　「真難得。」費爾席克腦筋一轉，得出合理推論：「跟海暮伊思家的米斯瀾？」

　　「對。」黑髮女槍手走出家門，將關門工作交給家族熟悉的朋友：「哥哥今天在家，在他房間。」

　　「我都說了不是找他！」

　　「喔。他的酒喝得差不多了，直接進去應該沒關係。」

　　露恩不曉得到底有沒有聽懂費爾席克說什麼，也或許的確聽懂卻知道毫無可信度，給了個道別的手勢，轉身走下階梯。

　　

　　費爾席克關上門，步入客廳就看見依莎貝拉。美麗的女魔法師和跟在後頭的魔偶凱瑟琳懷中各抱著一疊衣服，從洗衣間移動往格禮浮家人們臥室的方向。

　　「費爾席克？原來剛才是你的聲音。」

　　「嗯，我來……」

　　「哥哥在房間，今天沒工作很閒，找他的話直接進去吧，我先忙點家事。」

　　依莎貝拉說完話就領著魔偶拐進右邊的走廊，而威廉使用的第一大廳在左邊的方向。

　　費爾席克望著依莎貝拉的背影，連那句反駁「我不是來找威廉」都來不及說出口，他更不甘心了。

　　「咦，席克哥哥！」

　　忽然間，後面傳來鈴鐺的聲音，以及格禮浮家女遊俠朝氣十足的招呼聲。

　　「薇若。」

　　「席克哥哥是來找我玩的嗎？冰箱裡有好多新鮮的布丁！」

　　這是第一個沒說中他出現的原因的人，費爾席克鬆了口氣。

　　「沒錯，我毫無疑問是來找妳的。」

　　薇若妮卡穿著材質為雪紡紗與皮革的劍士戰甲，頭頂是兔耳髮箍，腰間繫著吊著鈴鐺的玩具槌，這就是為什麼剛才費爾席克會聽見鈴鐺聲。

　　「那太好了，我正想挑戰布丁杯保齡球！喔不過──」薇若妮卡興高采烈地表示，接著視線往下拉，注意到費爾席克手提的威士忌，又露出狐疑的表情。

　　「──這只是『順便』拿給妳那豬腦哥哥的東西而已。」

　　薇若妮卡並沒有在這點上糾結，她牽起費爾席克沒提酒袋的另一隻手，一步兩步往廚房走：「今天的布丁有半打伯爵茶口味、半打無花果口味──雖然無花果口味跟海星口味一樣顏色，好吃程度完全不同喔！席克哥哥也喜歡無花果嗎？」

　　「嗯，喜歡，只是不太常吃。」

　　雖然費爾席克確信薇若妮卡的確很開心看見他，卻也敏感的覺得今天的女遊俠有些心不在焉。小女孩被什麼事情分神了呢？費爾席克偏頭好奇地猜測。走進廚房的薇若妮卡打開格禮浮家專門收放甜點的冰箱，並用托盤掃了全部的布丁出來。

　　費爾席克知道甜點匙在哪裡，等薇若妮卡轉身的時候，他已經拿了兩根。

　　「我們去我房間吃好不好？」薇若妮卡露出很大的笑容，幸福滋滋的聞著托盤裡的布丁，明明有包裝，應該聞不到味道吧？

　　「好呀。」

　　

　　儘管費爾席克絕對算是格禮浮家的常客，除了威廉房間，他的足跡一般只會觸及客廳、餐廳、庭院等等起居空間。因為上次馬戲團搞出來的石化事件，的確進過薇若妮卡的房間一次，但也從未有過像現在這樣，大邋邋坐在兔子圖案的地毯上和薇若妮卡分享布丁的狀況。

　　薇若妮卡享用布丁的速度和他絕對有得拼，總共半打伯爵茶、半打無花果，兩人對分是三個三個，伯爵茶的味道甜而不膩，吞下時滿滿紅茶甘甜；無花果則清新，不如伯爵茶濃郁，獨特的氣息口齒之間繚繞留香。

　　薇若妮卡抓起第四個布丁時，還正告訴費爾席克這兩天和鄰居玩官兵捉強盜的趣事，以及回家後渾身是泥的她如何面對貝拉的抓狂、半躺在沙發上看書的威廉則如何對她落井下石。一提起哥哥，格禮浮家的女遊俠向來都侃侃而談，但今天這份情緒好像多了點什麼，薇若妮卡最後安靜下來，咚咚咚的跑去把房門關上。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　「席克哥哥，我們還有上次的布丁約對不對？」

　　沒頭沒腦的說了這句話，讓費爾席克著實想了一下。半年前，因為接下自由之家的委託，費爾席克帶領家中成員入侵布勒高紐宮，那次行動最後以失敗作結，還附帶一個劃開他脖頸的重傷。於是他被安排住入格禮浮家，在威廉房間裡接受好幾天照顧，就是那段期間和薇若妮卡訂下與布丁有關的打賭：只要薇若妮卡買到他沒吃過的布丁口味，就算金髮女遊俠贏一次。

　　「妳遇到什麼麻煩嗎？」

　　就算真的遇到麻煩，豬腦哥哥一定第一時間就替妹妹處理好吧？費爾席克狐疑地嗅出其中不對。什麼事情能讓薇若妮卡欲言又止還搬出半年前的賭約？

　　薇若妮卡抬頭看著費爾席克，低頭含了口布丁。她的眉毛皺了起來，思索片刻後再度仰望費爾席克。

　　「哥哥最近不太對勁，心情很差，貝拉姊姊和露恩姊姊都問過是不是有狀況，但威廉哥哥是大笨蛋，什麼也不說，還因為這樣惹貝拉姊姊生氣。我去的時候也只是被威廉哥哥騙來騙去，結果忘了問出原因就跑去買布丁……」

　　「噗。」費爾席克聽到最後一段忍俊不住，薇若妮卡瞪他，他才趕緊收起笑意：「簡單來說就是那豬腦不曉得遇到什麼難題，狀況不對，要我去套套看？」

　　「嗯嗯！哥哥很少這樣！但只要一這樣不會是好事，哥哥一定有大麻煩！」

　　「好，我懂了。」再仔細想想今天分別和露恩、貝拉交談時她們的反應，費爾席克有點嗅出頭緒。如果要說露恩跟貝拉會遲鈍到、沒有發覺這半年間費爾席克與威廉曖昧到不行的互動距離，費爾席克雖然很想但覺得自己太天真了。因此兩位格禮浮家的美女才會看到他就說哥哥在房間裡，她們大概希望費爾席克去關心那混帳。

　　「其實都是從一個奇怪的人來拜訪哥哥的時候開始，如果那時候我不要開門就好了！」

　　「訪客嗎？那是個怎樣的人？」

　　「一個……漂亮的大姊姊。」薇若妮卡回憶著：「貝拉姊姊說她是魔法師，因為貝拉姊姊感覺到她身上的魔法。她穿著一件淺紫色有臀墊的裙裝，不對，哥哥糾正更正確的描述應該是性感情趣內衣和外罩蓬蓬裙──頭髮很長，跟我一樣金，綁成髮髻盤在頭上，但後面有馬尾。啊，還插著髮簪，還有一朵嘉德莉亞蘭裝飾在瀏海旁邊。對了，胸部很大，腰很細，屁股也很翹。」

　　費爾席克心裡燃起莫名的火，尤其薇若妮卡提到對方的身材時。

　　「妳哥哥該不會惹了女人債，這種事情我可不想插手。」

　　「才不是──威廉哥哥哪那麼笨！如果只是那種程度，哥哥才不會煩惱呢。」

　　這句話聽起來的確有道理，費爾席克也承認，威廉不太可能被區區與女人的關係打擊。

　　「我知道哥哥不認識她，那是她第一天來拜訪，對了，她有自我介紹她是舞孃。」

　　舞孃？費爾席克想起嘉美由稍早跟他講的八卦，原來兩邊談的是同一件事情。因為五旬節而從舊大陸被邀請來科茵福羅巡演的舞蹈團副團長，這樣的人到底找威廉有什麼目的。

　　「好吧，總之交給我，我去問問看。」

　　得到承諾後，金髮女遊俠心裡的負擔輕了點，重展笑顏；費爾席克認為無憂無慮的表情比較適合格禮浮家年紀最小的妹妹。

　　享用完布丁，費爾席克幫著薇若妮卡把空盒收到廚房的垃圾桶，並且清洗湯匙，才提起給威廉的威士忌和嘉美由委託交與的信件，往威廉的房間走。

　　威廉的確在房內，靠著床頭櫃坐在床上看書，通常費爾席克打開門都會看見這樣的景象。

　　「嗯？你什麼時候來的？」

　　「來一陣子了，剛才在陪薇若。」

　　「怎麼了嗎，無聊找我喝酒？」

　　應該是注意到費爾席克手提的酒袋，威廉沒什麼預設的如此詢問。費爾席克不否認，將那瓶酒擺到威廉伸手可及的床邊桌几上，等威廉自己察看。

　　「萬花筒？新的一批已經送到科茵福羅？」

　　「昨天經過時聽到消息，所以今天順便去帶。」

　　「謝謝你，這是很棒的禮物。」

　　「又不是想送你所以送的……」

　　威廉明露出笑容，將酒從酒袋裡取出，轉身想要移放入他的酒櫃。因為把威士忌拿出的關係，他才注意到袋子裡還有一封短信。

　　「港灣的茶花女請你轉交的？」

　　「我不曉得你的線人遍及所有三城的女人……」

　　費爾席克以這句話代替肯定回答，讓威廉大笑。小仲馬筆下的茶花女即名為嘉美由，這因此成為威廉提起食品商人時的優雅代稱。他邊把新的萬花筒收入酒櫃、並且拿出已經開過的另一瓶，邊向費爾席克解釋：「說所有太誇張了，但我不否認我的線民大部分是女人。女人身為造物主的傑作，既美麗又風趣，天生有顆聰明的腦袋，而且擁有我看過最堅強的意志。」

　　「哼，看起來你倒是不能沒有她們。」費爾席克話出口才發現自己的語氣有多酸，這讓他慌了一下，又倔強地企圖掩飾。

　　「費爾席克，這和那是兩回事，我對你的請求是真心的。」

　　「你、你閉嘴！」

　　費爾席克狼狽地不想面對威廉的正經，儘管「請求」這個詞有多委婉，他還是一下子就臉紅。

　　從年初到現在，威廉以最不侵略、又最不逼迫的方式問過他幾次答案。他總是拐彎抹角又顧左右而言他，完全無法避免的情況下，也從來只給威廉「不知道」、「不曉得」這種含糊的答案。

　　威廉笑了一下，停止這個話題，從櫃上拿兩個酒杯並注入萬花筒。

　　「別在意，我暫時不會再提這件事。路爾又怎麼了，才讓你往我這跑？」

　　跟路爾又沒關係，幹嘛提到他──費爾席克沒好氣的想，但轉念發現這等於間接承認他是自發性來找格禮浮家的斥候，這個念頭讓他有點煩躁；威廉的前一句發言更加深他的不悅：什麼叫暫時不提？

　　「我跟路爾好得很。」費爾席克瞪著威廉，然後眼神轉開，聲音窸窣伴隨有點受傷的咬牙切齒：「哼，一下子黏到煩死人，一下子又說不提到底想怎樣……」

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「……那封信你不看一看？」

　　「晚點再說，來喝酒吧，你想坐床上還是沙發。」威廉慢條斯理地拾起嘉美由的短信，擺到書桌上去。他的動作很漂亮，費爾席克不自覺的盯著威廉修長的手指。

　　「……床。」

　　「哈，除了我的，別人的床不可以隨便靠近喔。」半開玩笑的故意說了調情的話，威廉稍稍退後免得費爾席克直接出手揍過來。奇怪的是，費爾席克不像平常揮拳回敬，他只沒好氣的瞪了威廉一眼，把桌几拉到床與沙發之間：「你給我滾到沙發上。」

　　「好、好、好。」

　　威廉的確反常，費爾席克觀察著。雖然一樣開玩笑、一樣欠扁，注意力卻不在身邊，他以一如既往的模式和費爾席克交談，但有種悶悶的感覺。

　　這讓費爾席克難得不想跟威廉計較。

　　「所以，最近發生什麼事了？」

　　兩人都坐下，費爾席克拿起酒杯淺斟一口後，冷不防以最直白的問法切入正題。灰髮的斥候愣了愣，完全沒抓住費爾席克的問題，表情很茫然。

　　「……發生？」

　　「坦白說出口總比一直掩飾好吧，當我看不出來嗎？」

　　「你在指什麼？」

　　「你心情不好，而且在煩惱事情，薇若還提到你跟貝拉有衝突。到底怎麼了？名人之屋還是其他工作的難題？」

　　「啊，那個過一陣子就沒事了。」威廉傾身，上半身跨過桌几，把被他擱在床頭剛才閱讀的書拿到沙發這邊，以免打擾費爾席克的坐姿。費爾席克瞄了一眼，契柯夫的《櫻桃園》。

　　「別告訴我你常常和貝拉吵架。」

　　「倒也沒有，我不至於混帳到天天惹美女妹妹生氣。」

　　「既然不常，就不是隨隨便便的原因，貝拉也不是無故會發飆的人。」

　　「你的意思是她脾氣很好？哈！這會讓我大笑！」

　　「別把話題扯開。」

　　「我的確和貝拉有些口角，但沒問題，她是我妹妹，怎麼可能因為這種事情反目。」

　　「少蠢，誰擔心你們反目，我提貝拉的事只是引子，我在問你，你為什麼心情不好？」

　　威廉明‧格禮浮用一種不太能理解的眼神奇怪的看著費爾席克，然後左手將酒杯送到嘴邊：「你怎麼了，你以前不至於像今天這樣在意我的想法。」

　　「誰在意，這麼不對勁的樣子，當然會想知道……」

　　「先不說這個，昨天我找到一家巷子裡的甜點店，販賣伯爵茶和無花果口味的布丁，我想味道不錯，要不要我去拿？」

　　「我們已經吃完了。」

　　威廉沒馬上聽懂，他想了一下：「啊，你剛才陪薇若。」

　　「對啦。」

　　「那小妮子，這禮拜規定她看的書不知道讀完沒，一天到晚只會吃東西和玩耍。」威廉說這句話表情帶笑，所以不是真心責罵。

　　「有，她房間的桌上攤著《三劍客》。你到底打不打算告訴我？你遇到什麼難題了。」費爾席克從床上起身，湊近威廉所在的沙發，想要以肢體語言說服威廉。威廉眉心一皺，這動作很輕微，費爾席克差一點就會漏掉，顯然威廉不習慣旁邊的人太擔心他。

　　「並不是講了就能解決，從另一方面看，我總能獨自解決，所以沒必要談論，沒什麼好交代的。」

　　費爾席克覺得威廉說的是廢話。多年的交情，費爾席克了解威廉並不是個逞強的人，如果協助允許的狀況下能夠解決的困難，格禮浮的斥候向來很了解適時提出援手請求。也因此，既然事先並未得到半點風聲，而威廉又沒有透露之意，就代表灰髮斥候的煩惱一定屬於旁人無法插手的種類。一個舞孃究竟能給威廉造成多大的麻煩？費爾席克忖度著。

　　「就算這樣，多個人知道壓力也會減小。難道我不值得信賴？」

　　「我不是這個意思。」

　　「那就讓我知道你在想什麼，威廉明。」費爾席克雙眼盯著威廉，淺藍色的瞳孔有著漂亮的光線流動，在威廉眼裡看起來更吸引人。他狐疑的欺近威廉，語氣近乎埋怨：「我不喜歡這樣心事重重又什麼都不肯透露的你……」

　　「……意思是，講了你就會『喜歡』我？」

　　意義不明的說了這句話，很顯然是對費爾席克的言談斷章取義，但也絕對不是單純的扭曲或惡作劇而已。

　　費爾席克一下子刷紅臉，這才注意到自己離威廉太近，他粗魯推了威廉的肩膀，又生氣的壓上去：「不要轉移話題！」

　　「哈哈，我哪有。」

　　「有就是有，還狡辯。」費爾席克怒沖沖的，本來不覺得有什麼的委屈忽然冒上心頭：「你不講，我就當你是風流債，外面都在傳，舞蹈團的美女副團長？薇若說胸很大，腰很細，屁股很翹嘛！」

　　衝動之下脫口而出，費爾席克愣了愣，然後強裝鎮定維持取得主導權的姿勢不動，不想在這節骨眼上弱下氣勢。威廉凝視著費爾席克，彷彿在閱讀並接受了費爾席克的醋意，好半晌，灰髮斥候收起眼神裡的玩世不恭，但態度還是一派輕鬆，讓費爾席克摸不著頭緒，尷尬的又想發火。趕在他脾氣再被點燃前，灰髮斥候倒是快一步有動作，他起身走到房門前將門上鎖，並且關妥敞開的窗戶，才重新坐到費爾席克對面的位子。

　　「之前告訴過你我的背景，還記得那個地名嗎，奧佛路特的亞本德沃夫。」

　　「廢話。」

　　「我提到我當年以通緝犯的身分離開，輾轉在舊大陸各城市間遊走，最後搭上往新大陸的船。」

　　「嗯，我記得。」

　　「前幾天，你說的那個舞孃來找我，迦百麗。」威廉停頓了一下，費爾席克點點頭：「那人到我家指名見我。我以為我並不認識對方，但帶到書房單獨談話之後就有印象，她曾經是我外公宅邸裡的女僕。」

　　「……女僕和舞孃？」

　　「表面的身分是舞孃，也是舞蹈團新任副團長，事實上沒這麼簡單，當然也不是什麼風流債。」

　　不知道為什麼，費爾席克緊張了起來，好像這件事和他本人至關重要。

　　「在我小的時候，那是個年紀大我些許的姊姊，我十一、二歲，她大概十八、九吧？因為上一個雇主的引薦而到外公家工作，我和宅邸裡的女僕一直都處得很好，當然也包括她，推薦函說她是某貴族的遠房姪女，雖然和榮華富貴絕緣，至少身家清白。後來我恰巧發現真相：她是個扒手，而我是唯一知道這件事情的人。出於好玩，我給她掩護過幾次，她也因此教我開鎖和幾種扒手間傳遞情報的方式，有一次她失風被逮，從此從宅院裡消失，我以為她被送走了，前幾天才知道不然。」

　　威廉的手伸向酒杯，但猶豫了會兒卻沒有拿起來，費爾席克可以感覺其實現在的灰髮斥候一點也不想要酒精。

　　「她被吸收，成為替外公做事的影子。亞本德沃夫貴族很習慣培養一批忠於自己的屬下，暗地裡做些偷雞摸狗的工作，她就是其中之一。當然，這次拜訪也是接受外公的命令遠渡重洋，特地來到我面前。」

　　「……她拜訪的目的是什麼？」費爾席克有了不好的預感，他從威廉的態度嗅出某種屈服或無奈，而威廉身上通常不會有這兩種情緒。

　　「外公的身體越來越差。」威廉扯了扯嘴角，聳聳肩：「當然，他身邊有大批專業治療師處理這件事，但他年紀也大了，逆轉青春可不是人類得以征服的課題。亞本德沃夫子爵身為該地區地位最高的貴族，過去奧佛路特屬於聯合王國時，這爵位相當於地區性國王，直到現在依然保有部分財政或法律上獨立自主的權利。更何況，這一系血脈和奧佛路特王室也有很深的牽扯，地位從來不比一般。」威廉先交代爵位的重要性，然後繼續說明：「可想而知這是個很肥的缺──萬一外公去世，繼承權的問題絕對會引發流血衝突。當地的親戚沒有任何人擁有正統繼承權，血統最接近且受到王室承認、登記在族譜上的後輩就只有我。」

　　一長串意有所指的解釋，威廉其實正委婉的表達一個狀況。

　　「你的意思是？」

　　「迦百麗要我回去。迦百麗就是我說的舞孃。」

　　「我不懂，回去是哪種回去，回到舊大陸，你離開的地方？」

　　「對。」

　　「這是你外公的意思？真的有這麼非你不可？」

　　「他是個很固執的人，尤其對於血統和身分。據說他不願意另立庶系子弟，雖然對於非婚生的我也沒好臉色──至少我是他獨生女所生下的長子。」

　　費爾席克嚇到了，他沒想過威廉的煩惱會是這麼嚴重的事情。

　　「剛才你捎來的短信。」威廉指向書桌上嘉美由委託轉交的信件：「是我請嘉美由替我打聽的情報，我在打聽迦百麗和其他來自本國的人。」

　　「其他？」

　　「遠渡重洋的可不只她這麼一個，但當然最主要還是在打探她。」

　　「你不要避重就輕，其他人是誰？」

　　「那不重要，重點是迦百麗帶來的消息有沒有可信度，儘管從我多方刺探的結果判斷，她沒有對我說謊。」

　　「所以你要回去？」

　　「我不知道，我還在考慮，這就是你想知道的事情：為什麼我悶悶不樂。」

　　「這邊呢？貝拉她們？她們要跟你回去嗎？」

　　「我不會讓妹妹們也漟渾水，當年我就是為了她們才會離家出走，所以絕對不可能再把她們帶回去。」威廉斂下眼，發自內心平淡的表示，然後才抬起頭：「要回去也是我一個人回去，但盡可能，我不希望她們提前知道。」

　　「……如果你回去，還會再回來？」

　　「一旦肩起身分相應的責任，可不像郊遊一樣隨時能離開領地。沒聽過一句話嗎？貴族就是被綁在自己領土上的囚犯。」

　　費爾席克聽明白了，威廉可能離開新大陸，永遠離開，而且這件事情對威廉很重要。

　　「……好不容易落腳的格禮浮，你建立的名聲和成績，還有妹妹們……」

　　「我當然捨不得，不然為什麼煩惱？」威廉又給了他一抹微笑，只是笑裡有些沒說出口的情緒，有點複雜，那是威廉私人對於費爾席克所抱持的情緒。

　　費爾席克少見的不作迴避，注視著威廉，第一次壓下害臊、尷尬、難為情，期待威廉付諸言詞，只不過威廉反而退縮了。

　　「……總之就是這樣，所以我才說，是講出來也不可能解決的難題，讓我一個人好好思考幾天吧。」

　　「你決定回去的機率有多高？」費爾席克的聲音動搖，很不安穩。

　　「一半一半吧。這裡牽絆很多，我沒有自己想像的豁達，可以輕易一走了之。但我也無法對亞本德沃夫可能發生的衝突視而不見，更何況那源自於我當年闖下無法收拾的爛攤子。」

　　費爾席克陷入沉默。他揣測威廉的心情，揣測威廉考慮的事情以及這一切對威廉的影響。當下首要的想法是他不希望威廉離開，但他知道自己沒有資格開口，也沒有資格發表意見。

　　「等你做下決定的時候……一定要讓我知道。」

　　威廉苦笑，用手埋著臉往後靠著沙發：「哈哈……」

　　「你笑什麼，聽到沒有？」

　　「好，我會讓你知道。」

　　威廉起身，拉開與湊近他的費爾席克之間的距離，費爾席克敏感的察覺了，雖然不至於受到冒犯但也讓他意外。

　　威廉的動作很自然，如果要說他不是刻意，費爾席克很可能相信──威廉走到酒櫃前替自己斟酒，但接著他並沒有回到沙發邊。

　　「你今天會留下來吃飯？我得告訴貝拉一聲。」

　　他在和我保持距離，費爾席克得到這個結論。說不定威廉並沒有故意，而是他潛意識裡這麼做。

　　「嗯，我留下。」費爾席克猶豫了會兒：「我今晚，想住一晚。」

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　那之後五天，費爾席克天天跑格禮浮家。白天通常耗在威廉房間，東摸摸西摸摸，或從書架上選一本書，窩到客廳讀一整個下午。他也會把文書工作帶來，占據威廉的沙發做起自己的事，午餐或晚餐則在貝拉旁邊轉來轉去，幫忙擺盤或準備餐具，因應這個目的不明的客人的拜訪，依莎貝拉的菜單多了黑髮斥候喜歡的食物：迷迭香羊排、焗烤蟹肉、西班牙烘蛋、炸水牛起司、煙燻鮭魚。

　　不想看書也不想做事，費爾席克就陪薇若聊天，薇若妮卡私下追問過一次哥哥的狀況，費爾席克告訴她，「應該是更年期的關係吧。」

　　連續數日的相處也連帶讓他摸透威廉的作息：不需前往名人之屋的格禮浮當家喜歡窩在房裡閱讀，或者謄抄從朋友書架上借來的書籍。費爾席克無聊時，威廉陪他喝酒，偶爾兩人會拿匕首到庭院對戰，但大部分情況下，威廉都在房裡做自己的事，對於費爾席克的存在似乎很習慣。

　　因應最近的煩惱，費爾席克注意到他出過幾次門，灰髮的斥候沒有告知出門的目的或原因，費爾席克也不可能問，但每次都等到威廉回家才離開立普圖衛。中間他拐彎抹角的探聽過亞本德沃夫的消息，他知道威廉藉由某種管道，持續關注家鄉事態發展，只是威廉始終不願多談。有一次晚於晚餐時間，他和威廉在房裡下棋時貝拉敲了門，遞入一張短信。

　　「有個不認識的人按門鈴，指名說給你。」

　　威廉接過，將紙攤開，瞄了一眼又摺起，費爾席克敏感地察覺威廉眼底一瞬間的動搖，然後威廉用燭火點燃短信，燒透後隨手投入水盤裡。

　　「謝謝。男的還女的？」

　　「男人，看起來就不住在附近。他身上有海風的味道，是不是傳信給你的人住在科茵福羅、找了個吉普賽人當信差？」依莎貝拉挑起一邊眉毛，根據她所得的資訊推理詢問，語氣不算溫順，有點咄咄逼人。

　　「嗯，大概。」威廉卻裝傻，避開與妹妹正面交鋒，慢條斯理走了一步主教：「很晚了，貝拉寶貝，去休息吧。」

　　依莎貝拉聽得懂威廉在趕她，氣呼呼的關門出去。

　　費爾席克轉頭，瞥了那張已經成為灰燼的紙條一眼，動了士兵。

　　「舞孃傳來的？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「信裡寫些什麼？」

　　威廉像沒聽到這問題，眼睛專注盯著棋盤，但兩人的棋局根本還不到難分難捨的地步。他移動下一步，然後是費爾席克，然後他再動，直到兩人下完這盤棋，威廉都沒有開口說話。

　　費爾席克贏了，但贏得一點也不開心。

　　格禮浮的斥候盯著吃掉他國王的那只皇后，維持手撐著頭的姿勢動也不動，偶爾睫毛眨了一下，映著棋影的深紅色瞳孔十分透徹。費爾席克則等在對坐，同樣不起身、不開口，等著威廉先有反應。

　　一陣子後，威廉明總算抬起頭，叫了聲對坐者的名字。

　　「如果，我說我很可能……」威廉開了個話頭，卻停在這好半天都沒辦法繼續往下講。費爾席克瞪大雙眼，他知道威廉想要告訴他什麼，這讓他完全無法接受。

　　「可能什麼？」

　　「我如果必須……」

　　「你到底想說什麼？有本事就把你的決定告訴我！」

　　威廉最後還是沒把話問出口。他伸手碰到費爾席克的肩膀前，費爾席克粗魯推開，氣呼呼的甩門離開格禮浮家。他好久沒有這麼強的情緒：沮喪、挫折、不安、和被背叛。費爾席克來到與格禮浮宅邸相隔一條街、座落於斜對面的咖啡館，要了窗邊能夠看見大門的位子，一個人坐在那邊喝咖啡、生悶氣。

　　

　　隔天費爾席克很早就又出現在立普圖衛。因為前一天的壞心情還沒平復的緣故，他不是直接前往格禮浮宅，而是又進入同一家咖啡館、同一個位子，坐在那邊打發時間。

　　十點半左右，格禮浮的大門開了。費爾席克抬起頭，見到威廉穿著常穿的風衣走出來，腰上繫著一把墨色匕首，除此之外沒有其他武器，並不像要到野外狩獵或做長途旅行。

　　費爾席克跟蹤威廉前往李奧納多驛站，然後他轉身拜訪格禮浮家。

　　應門的是依莎貝拉。

　　「威廉剛剛才出門，費爾席克。」

　　「妳知道他去哪裡嗎？」

　　「不曉得，他大半夜臨時受名人之屋召集，一整晚沒睡，大概是去回報任務結果，也可能到奧修或科茵福羅一趟。」依莎貝拉聳聳肩：「我得盯著凱瑟琳洗衣服，你自便吧。」

　　依莎貝拉還沒聽說舊大陸的事情，費爾席克心想。如果威廉尚未告訴妹妹，或許代表情況不至於緊急到這一兩天就會動身。

　　費爾席克留在威廉的房裡等待，威廉回家的時間是下午一點四十三分。灰髮的斥候邊脫掉風衣邊走進房，看見費爾席克窩在沙發上看書，露出意外的神情。但他沒有多問，用衣架把風衣吊起，到浴室洗過手才回到房內。

　　威廉一如既往的和費爾席克打招呼，一如既往的替他倒酒。費爾席克不想對威廉發脾氣，他按捺下一股腦詢問的衝動，安安靜靜和威廉對話。他們聊王爾德，聊閣樓上的肖像和溫德密爾夫人的扇子。威廉的應對和情緒看起來都很平常，就像昨天兩人根本沒有發生衝突。

　　費爾席克被這故作無事的態度搞糊塗了，他不懂威廉的期望，但他盡力心平氣和，盡量和顏悅色，總覺得只要他對威廉夠好，就有足夠的籌碼說服威廉改變決定。

　　晚飯過後，威廉撇下他又外出一趟，費爾席克如坐針氈的在格禮浮書房裏等。威廉沒有出去太久，但對等待的人來說，一個小時可以長過一天。

　　「你剛才去哪裡？」威廉進房時，費爾席克放下根本沒心思閱讀的書，從沙發上以仰角注意威廉的一舉一動。

　　「科茵福羅。」

　　「去那裡做什麼？」

　　威廉明拉開書桌抽屜，把摘下的領帶夾丟進去，並且鬆開領帶結。

　　「見個人，談談話。怎麼了嗎？」

　　「那個舞孃？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「早上也是？」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克忽然毛躁了起來。究竟是源自於威廉不肯多談的態度、還是自己其實明明就還在生氣，或許都有，只要知道威廉和家鄉的舞孃接觸，他就無法控制心裡的不安全感。

　　「你身上噁心的香水味果然是那女人的！」

　　威廉愣了愣，聞著自己的手袖：「我染上她的味道？」

　　「原來你也有不知道靠多近才會染上別人味道的時候！」

　　「我們並……」

　　「跟波霸大美女耳鬢廝磨，你可真懂享受！你現在到底在想什麼，你真的會拋下這一切回去當初逃走的地方？」

　　「費爾席克，放低音量。」威廉明停下動作出聲制止他：「我不希望其他人聽見，不要這樣。」

　　「不准兇我，你怎麼可以做出這種決定！」費爾席克控制了聲音，但在態度的強硬上毫不讓步。

　　「你冷靜點，我又沒有說事情已經定案。」

　　「沒定案那你現在這模樣又算什麼，你昨天那是什麼意思！」

　　「費爾席克，你冷靜點。」

　　「告訴我，你到底想不想回去？」

　　「費爾席克，你聽我說……」

　　「我問你想不想回去！」

　　「我不想。但──」

　　「不想就不要回去！」

　　格禮浮的斥候回不了話，如果事情這麼簡單就好了。

　　「並不是這樣，費爾席克，你沒有住過那個地方，你不認識亞本德沃夫任何一個人。」

　　「那你打算怎麼繼續，你要拋下妹妹，拋下這棟房子？還有，你跟我……」費爾席克咬牙切齒，心一狠，把顧慮和面子丟到一邊：「什麼叫暫時不提，你要放棄這邊所有事情，你想要一刀兩斷嗎……」

　　威廉依然以沉默回應費爾席克最在乎的問題；他明明聽見了，也慌了，卻吝於給出答案。為了分散注意力，威廉走到瓦斯燈旁把火光轉小，點起窗邊的蠟燭。費爾席克知道威廉在裝忙，他坐在沙發上，低下視線不願與威廉相對，手中揉著從威廉書架上借來的書。意識到自己把焦躁發洩在書本上，費爾席克放開書，有了起身的動作，他打算告辭。

　　威廉在這時開口，聲音有點啞。

　　「對不起，我今天很累，思考頓了，費爾席克。」

　　「廢話，昨晚沒睡，今天又跑出去，你很蠢。」

　　「我說我喜歡你是認真的。」

　　「不要迴避之後又跟我提這件事！」費爾席克心煩氣躁：「有本事你先把舞孃解決。」

　　三月的時候，威廉明明不是這樣。那場生日派對，威廉拉著他在沒人的走廊上，抱著他撒嬌，親他，耍著無賴要他答應交往。費爾席克因為自尊使然依然回絕，但當時的格禮浮當家，自信滿滿的說他一定會更努力，用誠意讓費爾席克點頭。

　　費爾席克說他等著看，他真的在等。

　　

　　威廉好幾次欲言，看得出來企圖提出解釋，但又找不到足以說服費爾席克的言詞。灰髮的斥候索性走到沙發旁邊，挨著費爾席克坐下。費爾席克肩膀僵了會兒，還是屈就於心裡的不捨，手臂伸出將威廉拉近，讓威廉靠在自己身上。

　　威廉沒講話，也沒多餘動作，安靜的在他腹部磨蹭，然後閉上眼睛。本來應該只是撒嬌的閉目養神，費爾席克卻聆聽懷中男人呼吸越來越平緩有規律，他用手掌梳理威廉的頭髮，凝視著威廉的側臉。

　　威廉很快就熟睡了。但一起出任務打地鋪時，威廉常常是隊友中睡得最淺的人。

　　他不希望威廉離開，這不只是因為威廉跟他認識很久，是他最親近的朋友，也不只是因為威廉跟他家人相處得很好，也不是因為他跟威廉的妹妹們很熟，也不是因為他們有太多共同的朋友，也不是因為威廉是個很棒的合作夥伴……

　　

　　火之島的海邊，費爾席克偷聽威廉回絕女斥候的告白，還告訴對方對現在追求的對象有多認真。榭兒的生日舞會，威廉的醋勁和不悅，讓費爾席克害怕兩人的曖昧會被所有人瞧出端倪。出任務前往凶宅獵捕猛獸的晚上，威廉抱著被鬼影幢幢嚇傻的他整整一晚，隔天替他對隊友們圓謊，並且支援每一個環節。春末時他重感冒，威廉義不容辭代替他與家人出隊，接下斥候需負責的工作，事後婉拒列名與報酬，只撒嬌的要求一個約會作為交換。

　　

　　因為捨不得把威廉叫醒，費爾席克索性也就維持這樣的姿勢過夜。但他被拖抱著靠在沙發上，根本沒辦法好好睡覺，他難得睡睡醒醒，半夜醒來渾身發冷，他探了探威廉，威廉皮膚的溫度也很低。

　　費爾席克移動身體，企圖從威廉的圈抱中起身，伸長手臂關掉檯座上的瓦斯燈。才剛把燈熄滅，他就吵醒威廉，格禮浮的斥候惺忪睡眼的抬起頭，意識到自己一直抱著費爾席克，便鬆開手，迷迷糊糊的道了歉。這疲憊的灰髮斥候從沙發上爬起，可以感覺根本沒睡飽，他認為自己踰矩了，道歉之後是道謝，然後詢問費爾席克打算夜歸亦或讓他在隔壁準備一間客房。

　　於是威廉的詢問惹得費爾席克動怒，粗魯把威廉推到床上，蓋好被子，自己則坐在床邊不肯離開。瓦斯燈熄滅後的房間很暗，月光透過窗戶在地上投射出影子，威廉看不太清楚費爾席克的表情，費爾席克拉著他的手，把他抓到身旁，讓威廉可以維持擁抱的姿勢。

　　「少又在那邊逞強！你好好睡……」

　　費爾席克剛說完這句話就雙頰泛紅：威廉的雙臂加深了抱著他的緊密，並不會弄痛他，而是很珍惜不願放開的方式。威廉把頭埋入他懷裡，嗅聞著他的味道，費爾席克清楚感覺，威廉的唇貼著他的腹部──威廉或許不刻意，這接觸卻讓費爾席克整個人熱了起來。費爾席克有點慌，身體僵住不敢恣意動作，直到聽見懷中男人傳來平整的呼吸聲，費爾席克才放鬆肌肉。

　　他手指捲著威廉的頭髮，撫摸威廉的耳廓和下巴線條，心不在焉的想著任何可能讓威廉回心轉意的辦法。威廉一直是個好看的男人，所以從認識到現在緋聞不曾短少。過去，兩人各自有著幾任女伴，他也與威廉的女人有過點頭之交，他看過威廉失戀、目睹威廉因女友的事情失意，然後，現在威廉向他告白，他怎麼可能有真實感和安全感。

　　天亮前，費爾席克比威廉還早清醒。一陣子後，威廉才睜開眼睛，對於身邊多出陪伴感到習以為常，還撒嬌的摟緊他。費爾席克態度彆扭地推了推，才讓威廉意會到他是誰，慌忙鬆開手臂。

　　費爾席克就知道半夜那次威廉根本沒全醒，他將威廉的不知所措看在眼底，沒開口。

　　威廉安靜地下床盥洗，換掉身上的衣服。費爾席克也把自己打理好，拆了威廉的新牙刷，稍微沖個澡，借威廉的襯衫換穿。他從浴室出來時，威廉正在翻看一份封皮標註為名人之屋的文件，但是聽到他開浴室門的聲音，威廉的注意力便從文件上移開。

　　「你還有工作？」

　　「……嗯。這個申請今天要彙整交出去。」

　　「什麼申請？」

　　「跟護衛有關……沒什麼大不了。」

　　「我回奧修一趟。」費爾席克的態度很平靜，反觀威廉因為摸不透費爾席克的思緒，少見的顯得侷促。

　　費爾席克取下吊在衣帽架上的風衣。雖然是五月底，這幾天經常利用夜間或清晨往返兩座城市，他很習慣帶著稍有禦寒效果又能抵擋水氣的風衣。他穿上衣服，拉整領子並翻好袖口，眼睛斜斜的覷了威廉一眼，威廉的心思完全不在工作，而是低調的注視著他。

　　「我問你，威廉明。」費爾席克於是一手碰著門把，一手自然垂在身側。他故意轉開身體好讓自己的眼神避免與威廉接觸，但又忍不住偷瞄影子。

　　因為他的叫喚，威廉身體直了起來，全身都對於費爾席克即將出口的問句聚精會神。

　　費爾席克嚥下一口口水。

　　「你回不回去舊大陸的考慮裡，有包括我嗎。」

　　費爾席克停了一下，然後發現自己不想等威廉回答，他害怕聽到答案。費爾席克意識到這件事情的當下如坐針氈，於是他快速轉開門，出去，關上房門。

　　威廉坐在房內，不可置信的盯著大門，拿鵝毛筆的那隻手用力按著桌面，按到筆桿應聲斷成兩截。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　費爾席克要離開格禮浮家的時候，家族的女槍手正好也準備出門。

　　「費爾席克，早安。」

　　「早安，露恩。」

　　黑髮女槍手是個表情很少的人，就連打招呼也缺少抑揚頓挫。但因為費爾席克同樣有個情緒起伏不大的妹妹，對於與這一類人相處相當習慣。

　　儘管情緒不佳，這一切都和奧爾露恩沒有關係，費爾席克不至於讓自己遷怒。

　　「你一大早要回奧修？」

　　「嗯，早上得跟咖哩去自由之家作任務登記。」

　　「晚一點會回來嗎。」

　　「……看狀況吧。」

　　兩個人出門後方向一致，費爾席克看了女槍手一眼：「妳呢？」

　　「里翁平原。」

　　那麼，就是到達驛站前路線會一樣的意思。他們經過咖啡廳，手工玩具店，小書店，甜點材料店，奧爾露恩側身避開推著水果手推車的小販，冷不防又開了口。

　　「舊大陸的事情，哥哥考慮的怎樣了。」

　　費爾席克停下腳步，整個人一愣，瞪大眼睛看著奧爾露恩。他以為威廉的妹妹們不知情，所以他以為還有時間。

　　「妳什麼時候知道的？」

　　「就這一兩天。」

　　「威廉告訴妳的？」

　　「喔，不是，是科特說的。」

　　費爾席克又一愣，為什麼是科特。儘管科特被算作格禮浮家的一員，不至於威廉要考慮半天才能對他脫口的事情，科特會先知情吧？

　　「為什麼他知道？貝拉和薇若呢？」

　　「貝拉跟薇若都不曉得。哥哥不願意說，所以我沒講。」奧爾露恩繼續往前走，表情很淡定：「科特和我都覺得威廉的態度很怪，所以科特在名人之屋打聽，然後告訴我，哥哥在調查亞本德沃夫的事情，還有指示蒐集亞本德沃夫宮廷情報。我對上次拜訪、叫做迦百麗的舞孃稍微有印象，如果沒記錯，是小時候在外公家工作的女僕。」

　　「嗯……威廉是這麼說的……」

　　「所以威廉考慮得怎麼樣了？」

　　「別問我。他說沒定案，但他的態度──」費爾席克話停了停，只要想到這件事情他就挫折，反而沒心情多談：「妳怎麼會問我，妳應該去問妳哥哥。」

　　「可是你或許最了解狀況。」

　　「才怪，我……為什麼妳這樣想？」

　　「哥哥一向對心儀的人沒有秘密，所以你一定知道得最多。」奧爾露恩不帶多餘意思，發自內心給了她的根據。費爾席克心一驚，同時覺得難過。

　　「我不懂，事情有什麼好猶豫，他怎麼膽敢拋下妳們和來到新大陸後獲得的一切，回去繼承狗屁爵位。他回不回去有這麼重要？那裡會因為少了他就鬧得雞飛狗跳？」

　　「亞本德沃夫的位子嗎……」同樣充滿情緒的話如果對依莎貝拉傾訴，依莎貝拉很可能大聲斥罵他。但奧爾露恩只是露出沉吟的表情，認真思索費爾席克的發問。

　　「亞本德沃夫子爵是亞本德沃夫的領袖，也就是地區性國王的意思，這個地位的歷史幾乎和奧佛路特立國一樣早，撇開政治的實權不談，就算在宗教上也有神聖性。」

　　「我才不管那種東西。」

　　「這個位子小時候就已經夠被旁人虎視眈眈，威廉帶我們離開後情況一定更嚴重。家鄉有很多堂表兄弟姊妹，但要成為正統繼承人必須入族譜、領受教宗主持的堅振禮、並且由王室綬勳承認。我們離開前擁有三種資格的只有威廉，其他人都礙於某些因素只符合其中一、二項。我想現在的情況也差不多。」

　　「他媽的，就算他多萬中選一，或者那位子有多了不起，他該考慮的也應該是他自己，而不是十萬八千里遠、當初選擇帶著妳們背棄的地方吧？他明明在這裡建立了功績，一直都努力打拼，那裡的人憑什麼一句話把他叫回去？這樣不會太自私了嗎？」

　　「費爾席克，我聽說的狀況是，如果亞本德沃夫子爵無法冊立有效的繼承者，這位子就要結束在外公。這相當於子爵的爵位會被王室收回，然後直接派朝廷官員接管，也就是取消地方自治，而讓中央直轄。」

　　費爾席克一開始沒聽明白奧爾露恩的意思，他走了五十公尺，才反應過來。

　　「妳說的王室和朝廷……」

　　「當然不是奧佛路特，而是貝斯法紐娜。」

　　費爾席克放在口袋裡的手一握。他開始理解威廉向著家鄉的心情，他知道威廉非常討厭貝斯法紐娜，這件事情不只牽扯了威廉自己的頭銜或榮華富貴，而有更深的政治因素在背後等待忖量。

　　「先不說威廉自己的國籍認同，如果他拒絕回去，就會對亞本德沃夫造成改變。他拒絕，貝斯法紐娜就能進一步接管奧佛路特內陸。雖然這樣說好奇怪，威廉的決定其實對兩國政治消長影響深遠。」

　　也就是，如果威廉不回去，亞本德沃夫就會被赤化成完全屬於貝斯法紐娜。所以威廉才會考慮這麼多，才會說出「你不認識亞本德沃夫任何一個人」這種話。

　　「但是，妳呢，露恩，妳捨得威廉回去？」

　　「捨不得。我不像威廉從小接受宮廷教育，每一年的社交旺季還被送往城內參加貴族公學；我和貝拉都只有私人家教，不會把國家的榮譽扛在肩上。我認為是這些經歷，才讓威廉對亞本德沃夫和奧佛路特有很深的認同感，亞本德沃夫在奧佛路特的所有省份裡，絕對是排名前幾的反貝斯法紐娜地區，尤其上流社會。」

　　「那妳怎麼想這件事？」

　　「威廉最好不要回去，我們需要他。但如果威廉作了任何決定，我都支持。」

　　「妳不會恨他嗎。」

　　「不會。他過去作了太多我不喜歡的決定，但我還是愛他，他是我哥哥，就像我作任何決定他也會支持我，就算他一開始千方百計不希望我這麼作。」

　　費爾席克覺得腳步好重：「你們過去發生過什麼事。」

　　「我們還在外公家時，有一次我參加反貴族的中產階級演講，當地大家都知道那個組織背後是貝斯法紐娜，威廉很反感，不希望我去，但我執意去了。演講鬧出衝突，貴族派私兵把參與者抓起來，我因為身分的關係弄得很麻煩，威廉不顧當時的老師和監護人阻止，在先審會議上援引光明法案，指出人民有選擇政黨和集會結社自由、所以我當然有權選擇我的信仰。後來雖然論點被駁回，幾個委員卻欣賞威廉的敢言和顧慮到我的年紀，把我一個人放出來。」

　　「妳和威廉的政治立場相反？」

　　「不，我根本沒有政治立場，我只是想近距離看看演講者配戴的新型兩用刺槍。」

　　「可是，威廉說他不想，他親口告訴我他不想回去。」費爾席克固執的抓著這一點不放，重複敘述好讓自己有所立場。他聽明白了威廉的顧慮，開始了解自己不應該給予太多個人意見，但要叫他忍著，不干涉，根本不可能，只要他狠下心保留自私的一面，威廉離開他的重要性就遠遠大於兩國治權消長。

　　「你很希望請求哥哥留下。」露恩使用了肯定句，眼睛一直都看著路面。

　　「我問妳，威廉怎麼會喜歡男人？」

　　兩人來到開拓支援本部廣場，李奧納多驛站就在前方。費爾席克和奧爾露恩停下腳步，費爾席克皺著眉頭，困窘的問。

　　「我不清楚，但他以前的確只喜歡女人。」

　　「他曾經跟男人親近過嗎？」

　　「上公學的時候算有吧……這種事情在貴族間不罕見，青少年時期很普遍，我知道當時幾個同學曾心儀威廉，他本來就容易讓人注意到。」

　　費爾席克暗地裡嘖了一聲，不樂於聽到這種話。

　　「不過也不算有，哥哥對同性沒興趣，據我所知接近他的人也都接受這一點，願意安於原狀。」

　　「他完全沒有回應那些人？」

　　「這我不曉得，就算有也不像現在對你這種。」

　　費爾席克又被露恩的直白嚇到一次，他嚥了嚥口水。

　　「如果威廉感興趣的是女人，他怎麼可能喜歡上我。」

　　「我不知道。可是他的確喜歡你，任何親近的人都看得出來。」奧爾露恩的口氣還是很自然，費爾席克尷尬的想，黑髮女槍手都不排斥自己的親哥哥喜歡上同性？

　　「如果妳也希望威廉留下，妳總會做點什麼。」

　　露恩搖著頭：「威廉認為我不知道，所以我不會採取行動。」

　　「難道妳要眼睜睜看著他走？」

　　「就算我沒要求，威廉也知道我們不希望他走，所以不管有沒有採取行動都不是眼睜睜看著他走。」奧爾露恩歪著腦袋，想了想：「你想要我告訴你怎麼說服哥哥？」

　　「我以為妳們對威廉的重要性遠遠超過家鄉的事，我以為搬出妳們就足以說服威廉。」

　　「我們是他的妹妹，也都已經夠大，夠獨立，如果我們年紀再小一點，威廉肯定不肯走。這裡沒有一個人能綁住他，把未來跟他綁在一起的那種。」

　　把未來綁在一起，費爾席克心想。奧爾露恩所描述的只有一種身分，如果這句話不是由格禮浮的女槍手來開口，他大概會認為對方是威廉派來遊說他答應追求的間諜……

　　往奧修的馬車來了，驛站的馬夫打了招呼。要從立普圖衛前往奧修的旅客只有兩人，費爾席克走得稍後，並不趕快。

　　「啊，差點忘了。」奧爾露恩叫住他：「科特要我有機會告訴你一聲，他說名人之屋前天回應威廉的要求，加派眼線護衛格禮浮宅邸和威廉。」

　　「護衛？」費爾席克想起他出門前，威廉在填的那份文件。

　　「如果威廉不存在，亞本德沃夫子爵的位子就會空懸，最方便貝斯法紐娜接管，聽說一些貝國派遣的刺客暗地裡有動作。」

　　「威廉會有危險？」

　　「或許吧，但本國刺客來到新大陸沒有人脈資源做後盾，科特不認為能發揮效果，名人之屋又不曉得從哪裡取得一份名單，估計刺客不敢輕舉妄動。」

　　費爾席克上了馬車，聽到馬夫抽鞭的聲音，車子開始動了。

　　「那麼，就先這樣，晚點見。」

　　「嗯……或許吧。」

　　兩人道別，馬車拐彎走上驛道，奧爾露恩則以悠閒的步伐往城門晃去。

　　

　　半小時後回到奧修的費爾席克，帶著艾爾亞勒到自由之家處理家族任務的行政程序，末了他回家換衣服，吩咐玫爾爵菈替他清洗向威廉借來的襯衫，之後再找機會歸還，跟家人用過近期難得的午餐就又出門。

　　並不是出發往立普圖衛，克魯克斯的當家先拜訪科茵福羅一趟。

　　在港口附近的食品集散地，費爾席克找到正忙碌於分配一批剛到貨品的食品商人嘉美由。溫柔的商人之女勤快地指揮水手搬這搬那，很有效率的讓集散地前廣場恢復秩序。她穿著樸素的棉布衣裙，一頭淺淡金髮由頭巾包著以避免海風吹拂。並不似有錢人家的大小姐，嘉美由的雙手可以看出長期勞動，加上她從不擺架子，總是和善待人，對在附近工作的開拓民來說是相當可親且值得信賴的對象。

　　「克魯克斯斥候，今天的光臨有什麼感興趣的商品嗎？」

　　「我不是來買酒，我想向妳打聽情報。」

　　「哪方面的？只要不觸犯路尼茲提督的法律，都好商量。」

　　「上次和我提起的舞孃，妳知道些什麼？」

　　聽到這名字，嘉美由露出一抹笑容，用圍裙擦乾手上的海水，走到費爾席克面前：「原來克魯克斯斥候，是為了威廉明的事情過來。」

　　「我才……」費爾席克小小的反駁，可惜聽起來毫無可信度。

　　「大致就如同我之前告訴過你，跨年時從舊大陸聘請的舞蹈團副團長。事實上，美麗的舞孃去年中才加入舞團，和大部分團員相處得不算頂好，推估背後有不錯的靠山，才能在短時間內被順利安插進舞團。據說出身是奧佛路特中部內陸，翻開地圖的話……封閉的亞本德沃夫和蘇末爾地區都包含在選項內。」

　　嘉美由意有所指的說法讓費爾席克起了警覺，食品商人到底掌握多少內幕？

　　「妳知道那舞孃來找威廉的目的？」

　　「關於這點威廉明緊守口風。我不打算與過去的恩人為敵，所以停止了探聽，只完成威廉明委託的工作，好確保立普圖衛的格禮浮不會受到無妄之災。」

　　無妄之災四個字，讓費爾席克拉緊神經：「他委託妳什麼工作？」

　　「我還能做什麼呢？」

　　嘉美由揚起美麗的笑容，溫柔地反問費爾席克。嘉美由每天接觸的就是港口貨品進出，幾乎都在食品集散地耗掉一整天的時間。她沒有空閒注意到其他地方，但港口本身就是一個人多口雜的情報轉介處，尤其是……對於來往旅客。

　　「威廉向妳打聽最近從本國出入科茵福羅的旅客？」

　　「那些黑暗中覷望著的不懷好意，我用妳眼底璀璨的繁星將之一一祛除。」嘉美由眨眨眼：「這是威廉回給我的信，很多人認為是情書，偏偏威廉正和美女舞孃頻繁的魚雁往返，船埠等待出航的水手替我抱不平。費爾席克覺得呢？」

　　費爾席克聯想到上回替嘉美由傳遞的短信：「妳要我轉交的，是一份名單？」

　　要打聽本國派遣的刺客身分確實不容易，但只要搭過船、出入過港口的旅行者，要從水手口中打探相關情報絕非難事，畢竟兩、三個月船上的朝夕相處，很少人能夠完全掩藏關於自己的秘密。嘉美由若把範圍集中在「來自本國、非家族性遠行、目的不明」的旅行者，要篩選出可疑對象就一點也不困難了。

　　「願死者安息；我會稱它為Necrolopy。」

　　死者名單，費爾席克聽明白了。奧爾露恩透露威廉尋求名人之屋協助，也透露名人之屋掌握一份名單，威廉會拿什麼名單給名人之屋？當然只有本國派遣的殺手……

　　匆匆向嘉美由道謝，費爾席克趕回立普圖衛，他想要盡快看見威廉，至少讓威廉活動在他眼皮下，而不是危機四伏的狀態。正因為迫在眉睫，他才發現他對感情第一次有了落空的恐懼，也才了解關於威廉對他的追求，自己比想像中陷得更深。

　　費爾席克意識到，如果威廉再一次表示必須回舊大陸，他的理智將說不出任何阻止的話，畢竟威廉的顧慮有其道理，也有其政治層面的正當性。但偏偏他不希望威廉離開，他已經被威廉影響，所以不允許威廉影響他之後對他棄之不顧。

　　萬一妹妹和成就都不足以說服威廉，他的籌碼就剩下自己。即使要放下面子，答應威廉的請求也行，如果他給威廉未來發展的可能性，威廉或許就不會背他而去。

　　費爾席克下午趕到格禮浮家，發現威廉並不在房裡。

　　「哥哥沒吃午餐就出去囉。」依莎貝拉正好進房將乾淨的床單、毛巾放到威廉床上，她給費爾席克一抹笑容，偏頭詢問：「晚餐想吃犢牛肉或者帝王蟹？」

　　「都可以……他去哪了？」

　　「早上說藥材不夠，還未過中午就帶著匕首出門，還說晚餐不用替他準備，估計很晚才回來。」

　　費爾席克心神不寧的衝出去找，他先到驛站打聽，又跑到名人之屋附近，但他根本對於威廉的去向毫無頭緒，只好回格禮浮家枯等。過去幾天威廉最晚也沒有晚過十點回家，那天費爾席克卻一直等到十一點，才聽見大門被打開的聲音，費爾席克衝向門口，把威廉抓過來東拍西拍，確認威廉完好且完全沒有遇襲的痕跡，才滿不諒解的瞪著對方。

　　「嗯？你怎麼在，來吃晚飯嗎？」

　　威廉明的態度乍看之下沒有任何不對，但他走進玄關，卻不關上大門，好像預設費爾席克緊接著就要離開。費爾席克剛要張口和他交談，竟敏感的察覺他在躲避，威廉轉身，避開與費爾席克視線交會，就連肢體碰觸也有顧忌，這讓費爾席克本想提出的答應威廉的追求給鯁在喉裡，好半天無從開口。

　　大門還是開著，威廉還是沒關上門，威廉將帽子放到玄關的衣帽架上，並且轉小牆上的瓦斯燈。

　　黑髮的斥候心生委屈，想起早上離開前自己丟下的那句話，是不是他的問話踩到威廉的地雷，是不是威廉對他沒有興趣了？

　　「威廉，除了你家鄉派人來遊說，還有誰有過行動？」

　　費爾席克受傷的望著灰髮斥候，敏感但又不直接戳破問題，威廉明倒是一聽就懂。

　　「你知道刺客的事？」

　　費爾席克不對威廉的提問作回答，態度堅持的凝視著他。威廉沉默著，承受他無言的指責將近一分鐘，手還是按在門板上，並沒有關門的意思。

　　「我不曉得你從哪裡打聽來的，但沒事了，名人之屋處理完畢了。」

　　「每一個？」

　　「我希望是。為防萬一名人之屋派人盯梢著這房子，倒是你，時間已經很晚，我不希望你常常大半夜趕路回奧修。」

　　「……你希望我走？」

　　威廉動作停了一下：「早點回去休息，費爾席克。」

　　不只是面子掛不住，也有種心意被糟蹋的挫折感，費爾席克旋步離開格禮浮家。第二天他在家裡待著，想著這幾天兩人的對話，想著威廉的安危，和自己差點出口的心意。直到下午，他鼓起勇氣來到格禮浮家門外，躊躇半天卻不肯進去。他低調的來到威廉房間的窗戶邊，沒聽見房裡有人活動的聲音，費爾席克坐在窗下黃金葛的檯子上，靠著牆，牆後就是威廉的床。

　　郵差來按門鈴，費爾席克坐著的地方和大門正好呈直角，他聽到依莎貝拉開門，但郵差和依莎貝拉都看不見他。

　　「威廉明‧格禮浮先生的信。」

　　「威廉現在不在家，家屬可以代為簽收嗎？」依莎貝拉的聲音輕快悅耳，美女總能輕易讓男人釋出善意。

　　「是政府公文，最好能由本人簽署，但今天內務必送達，請問格禮浮先生估計什麼時候返家？」

　　「或許會拖到晚上十一、二點，那時郵政局都下班了吧。」

　　年輕的郵差笑了：「好吧，那就麻煩家屬代簽，請在這裡簽名。」

　　費爾席克待到晚上八點多，一個人悻悻然回到奧修。然後他把自己關在家裡，一切活動正常，只是家人們都能明顯感覺他的情緒非常不對。

　　一連數日，克魯克斯家都籠罩在颱風眼裡，放眼望去風平浪靜，低氣壓卻確實包圍宅邸。一個禮拜後，星期天上午格禮浮家的門鈴響起，貝拉打開門，外頭站著路爾和北黎基忒。

　　「……怎麼是你們啊？」

　　如果說以前的話，北黎基忒確實經常毫無預警的跑來露面，但今年開始因為費爾席克的頻繁拜訪，反而感覺北黎基忒的次數減少，和路爾都是屬於有事情才會造訪的類型。依莎貝拉側身讓兩人進屋，一面心想冰箱裡的甜點不曉得夠不夠餵飽他們跟薇若，一面猜測兩人拜訪的原因。

　　「貝拉，威廉現在在家嗎？」先開口的是路爾，口吻急切，好像發生了什麼天大的事情似的。

　　「哥哥這幾天都出門採藥草，你們找他？」

　　「臭威廉臭威廉，他去哪裡採？」

　　「杜波加爾高原，估計是接近戴普瑞德溪谷一帶。他──」

　　匆匆忙忙的兩道人影沒等她把話說完，就轉身衝出格禮浮家，依莎貝拉只能傻眼的目送，很少有人會對她如此無禮。

　　「……一個兩個到底怎麼啦？」

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　路爾和北黎基忒利用傳送卷軸趕路，中午剛過就在戴普瑞德溪谷一處巨岩下發現威廉的蹤跡。

　　因長年乾旱而龜裂的土地，讓溪谷一帶始終處於資源缺乏的寂寥感。因為是日正當中的時刻，以沮喪為名的溪谷加倍顯得死氣沉沉，有些岩石怪物利用保護色偽裝在岩漠裡，偷偷覷著高原上任何動作中的生物。但事實上「戴普瑞德」這個字在奧佛路特語文裡也有中空的意思，高原是標準的喀斯特地形，與表面的貧薄不同，該地區所下的雨水會滲入地底形成伏流，因此夾縫中的地底下蘊含著豐潤的小型生物。

　　老實說，這一帶或許稱不上最險惡，但也不是可以讓達人冒失闖入而無指導之處。

　　威廉明站在一塊巨岩旁，可以看出岩石在威廉腰部的高度有不自然的外力破壞痕跡，而威廉右後方的土地則散落一地砂礫，顏色與巨岩相近。他腳邊橫臥著一匹剛死的獨角獸，從體型判定，那是夢幻獨角獸。

　　這裡所謂的獨角獸並不是舊大陸神話圖鑑上、帶角並且全身雪白的馬型生物，而是一種獨角的新大陸特有羚羊品種。開拓民以神話中的幻獸作為獨角羚羊的命名，並稱呼群居羊群的首領為夢幻獨角獸。其比一般同類體型高大，能力也更驚人，能夠使用兩、三種念力魔法，還可指揮手下進行複雜的狩獵或攻擊。

　　此種獨角獸的角能夠入藥，尤又以夢幻獨角獸的角療效更佳。北黎基忒和路爾趕到的時候威廉正剛剛獨自解決了一頭，並用匕首把夢幻獨角獸的角切割下來。

　　既然身為首領野獸，自然不是想遇就遇得到。開拓早期一些政府機關或派系組織，為了取得良好的藥材曾經發動過大規模狩獵行動，當時不僅僅是要足夠幸運追蹤到夢幻獨角獸的蹤跡，還得搶得其他獵人的先機先下手為強，否則即使抄了獨角獸的老巢，也不一定能翻出一匹夢幻獨角獸。

　　時至今日，由於開拓路線的推進，早期的前線地區已成後備基地，加以更奇珍異獸的發現所在多有，威廉才能在並無事先規劃的情況下，依然湊巧逮到這般逸品。

　　

　　「唷，你們兩個怎麼來啦？」

　　角狀物都是琺瑯質，不會噴血，但這種活生生的打獵過程對青少年畢竟不是很好的教材，威廉明注意到他們便把長角拾起，遠離屍體走向兩人。

　　「威廉，你和哥哥吵架了嗎！」

　　路爾劈頭就問；跟上的北黎基忒則拉住威廉的衣領，一如往常跳到他身上吵鬧：「臭威廉臭威廉臭威廉你又對我家哥哥做了什麼！」

　　威廉明‧格禮浮毫無預警的被兩個小蘿蔔頭衝過來左右開弓，只得站在原地進退不得。手上還拿著獨角獸的角和匕首，他趕緊把刀鋒和角鋒最銳利處避開兩人的身體。

　　「嗯？沒有啊，那傢伙怎麼了？」

　　「哥哥……這兩天都沒有吃布丁，你們沒吵架，那……」

　　「前陣子他明明每天都出門而且很晚才回家這禮拜卻不出門了怎麼回事！」

　　「我哪知道他幹嘛不吃布丁或不出門？」威廉明一次應付兩張嘴，兩種情緒，還真搞不清楚狀況。但還沒等他緩口氣，路爾和北黎基忒又急急忙忙的連番詢問：

　　「哥哥都眉頭深鎖……」

　　「帝王居然不跟我玩不跟我玩！」

　　「而且哥哥還誤接要高空彈跳的任務……」

　　「我派阿水去咬帝王，結果阿水很弱一下就被馴服了！」

　　「喂喂，我──」威廉傻眼，想緩住他們，可惜這兩人並沒有聽見。

　　「我跟亞勒哥哥都不知道為什麼，唯一想到的就只有威廉你……」

　　「就是說呀就是說呀！」

　　「……為什麼你們認為我知道？」

　　「不然哪……」

　　「啊反正一定跟你有關啦！」

　　威廉看著他們，傻眼了。

　　「天哪，你們怎麼可以一直同時跟我講話。」

　　「可是……」

　　「總之威廉威廉！」

　　「等等，你們冷靜。」威廉沉下氣，一手撈住北黎基忒的後領，一手拍了拍路爾的頭，把兩個人都先安撫住：「直接告訴我，家裡的布丁帝王怎麼了？」

　　那兩人異口同聲：「不知道！」

　　「……那我怎麼會知道。」

　　威廉明無力的看著他們，但立刻又明白，和克魯克斯家這兩個人講邏輯絕對沒有好處。他索性一邊提一個，確認兩人都有帶上拿手的武器：「你們過來，先幫忙我找些石縫中的藥草。」

　　

　　隔天，威廉又一個人帶著匕首，這次是往國王的庭院。下午摘取足夠份量的材料後，他收拾行囊拜訪克魯克斯宅，應門的是玫爾爵菈。兩家人都很習慣他們經常性的叨擾，威廉提著袋子就往客廳去。

　　穿過走廊，他看到費爾席克利用客廳大桌子在整理照片，偌大的起居空間除當家之外沒有別人，燈也沒全開。

　　費爾席克聽見威廉的腳步聲，認出來人微微抬起頭，黑髮的斥候滿腦子疑惑，不懂為什麼威廉會來，看到本人安好讓他踏實，但他可沒忘記那一天威廉對他的迴避態度。

　　「費爾席克，你這幾天怎麼了，北黎、路爾跑來找我興師問罪，說你心情不好。」

　　威廉明一貫的輕快語氣，彷彿之前的陰霾根本不存在。可惜這般快活只悠遊於聲音的軌跡裡，威廉的肢體顯示他不如以往放鬆。

　　「……他們誤會了。」

　　威廉愣了愣，明顯接觸到費爾席克的壞心情，費爾席克連看都不看他。灰髮斥候尷尬的把帶來的袋子放到遠些的桌上，聳聳肩：「裡面有曬乾的雙翼魔獸的翅膀，可以入藥，北黎說肯恩這一兩天有感冒的跡象。你過得好嗎？我最近忙著採藥草，去了雪原、高原、火山、舊港，今天還到國王的庭院，耽擱了很多天沒回家吃飯，聽貝拉說你也沒再過去？」

　　威廉主動報備行蹤，說得仔細，反而欲蓋彌彰凸顯他連續出門的怪異。費爾席克頭抬也不抬，只聆聽他的聲音，等威廉自己說完，期待回應時，才開了口。

　　「這種時候一個人去打獵？」

　　威廉明身體震了下，被一句話堵住。費爾席克問得太直接，點破他的偽裝，他侷促的鬆開提袋的手放下藥材。

　　「嗯啊，臨時需要點東西。那，我先回去了。」

　　他往外走，踏出客廳範圍。費爾席克沒移動，坐在原處好似對於威廉的離開無動於衷。直到兩人距離拉開到一個程度，黑髮斥候以只有威廉聽得到的音量，伴以挫折的聲音詢問：「你不知道我會去找你嗎？」

　　

　　費爾席克必須抑制全身的發抖才能問出這句話。

　　威廉明愣在原地，直到聽到費爾席克起身的聲音才反應過來。他轉身想追上，但費爾席克已經上樓並甩上臥房的門，威廉趕到時，費爾席克正好上鎖。格禮浮的斥候站在臥房外，震驚於費爾席克那充滿委屈的一句話，想敲門卻又顧忌，他知道費爾席克的疑問的確有其根據，他知道費爾席克很清楚他每天出門是在躲避。

　　威廉明直挺挺的站著，傾聽費爾席克在另一側因情緒強烈而粗重的呼吸聲。他認為自己該死，做了不能挽回的事，就好像他辜負一個在乎的女人的真心時，他會覺得自己是全天下最過分的混蛋。

　　「費爾席克……」

　　他嘗試叫了一次，對門的費爾席克卻裝做沒聽見，威廉又等了好久，猜測門內的人並不想要和他溝通。他張嘴欲言，總想說些什麼替自己的言行提出解釋，只不過話未成形就又被自己否定。躊躇了半晌，威廉下定決心，手掌摸著門板，輕聲呼喚。

　　「費爾席克，對不起。」

　　費爾席克不做回應。

　　「對不起，費爾席克，真的對不起。」

　　說完這句話，威廉才離開費爾席克的房門前。離開克魯克斯家。

　　

　　威廉出了個往赴賽德克蘭的任務，為期一個禮拜，等他回到立普圖衛的那一天，西恩‧銀嶽傳來一則消息，威廉發現亞本德沃夫的狀況有了出乎意料的發展。

　　他帶著西恩給他的消息來到克魯克斯家，卻發現費爾席克不在家裡。感覺不像出任務，畢竟除了費爾席克以外的其他人都沒出門。

　　「北黎，你們家布丁帝王哩？」

　　「威廉威廉臭威廉你今天有沒有買點心來──」

　　「有，餅乾我給玫爾爵菈了，要吃去廚房拿。但先回答我，費爾席克人呢？」

　　「臭屁帝王要下午才回家！他昨天就出門沒說去哪──好幾天都這樣了──那你手上這一袋又是什麼？給我給我！」

　　「布丁，妳不准搶，妳只能吃餅乾。」

　　「為什麼為什麼！帝王又不在～給我給我給我給我！」

　　「不行，妳這過動的閃一邊去。」

　　「我要跟帝王告狀告狀告狀告狀！讓他討厭死你──給我給我給我啦～」

　　「不可以！總之這是給妳哥的，他回來後說妳可以吃的話就隨便妳。」

　　威廉拿高那一袋布丁，以防禮物慘遭魔爪。北黎基忒手伸得老長，又勾又撈的在威廉身邊跳上跳下，但就是搶不到。

　　「哼哼哼哼哼，餅乾就餅乾，如果餅乾沒有比布丁好吃我就要回來搶！」

　　丟下這句話，北黎基忒放棄布丁橫衝直撞的往廚房去。

　　威廉一個人拎著甜點進入費爾席克的書房。雖然費爾席克不在家讓他有點失望，因為打算告知的事情威廉無論如何都想親口交代，如果不會耽誤後面的行程，他希望能等到人。

　　下午三點五十三分，威廉等到的卻是一個狀態不佳的斥候。

　　走進書房的黑髮當家見到自己房裡坐著一點也不想看到的人，煩躁的發起脾氣，他把威廉從沙發上抓起來，粗聲粗氣的吼：「你來幹嘛，滾回去！」

　　威廉聞到酒味，錯愕的觀察費爾席克，基於對費爾席克宿醉的反應很熟悉，他幾乎一秒就明白狀況。

　　「你怎麼了？為什麼醉成這樣？」

　　「你他媽的問個屁，喝個悶酒囉嗦什麼！」

　　費爾席克偏頭痛時細緻的皺眉威廉一看就懂。

　　「悶酒？你都喝到偏頭痛了！」威廉明拉開費爾席克抓著他領口的手，走到門邊帶上書房的門，他知道費爾席克不喜歡弟弟妹妹們目睹兩人發生衝突。但過去費爾席克心情不好只會找他喝酒──黑髮斥候曾經親口證實這一點，這讓威廉不禁覺得現下是什麼狀況？ 

　　「你去哪裡喝酒？北黎說你昨晚沒回家，是從昨天喝到今天的意思？」

　　「關你屁事。給我滾！」

　　「費爾席克，告訴我，誰陪你喝酒。」

　　「我去哪裡喝或跟誰喝都不關你的事情！」

　　「費爾席克，是哪個傢伙，昨天整夜和你在一起。」威廉明放低說話速度，一字一字，尤其說到「傢伙」更加重語氣。

　　「反正不是你就對了！」

　　費爾席克的回答惹惱了威廉，威廉明感覺心裡的醋罈正被一點一點傾斜。他粗魯抓住費爾席克，越說越緊張：「你昨天到底睡哪？費爾席克，你難道不知道自己醉了後只知道睡，而且睡的時候根本沒有意識，萬一出事怎麼辦！他媽的，到底是哪個混帳灌你酒！」

　　「放開我！」費爾席克甩掉他：「我會出什麼事，就算我跟塞勒涅家的朱涅考喝酒、或是跟賈斯馬格喝酒，對你來說有差別嗎？」

　　故意誰都不提，偏偏說了兩個彼此都認識的男性斥候，暗示著威廉也只被擺放在同一個層次。威廉明眼神一懍，不可置信：「原來你不是非我不可？只要任何一個男斥候都能取代我？」

　　「這什麼瘋話，如果你不是非我不可，那我何必非你不可！」

　　「費爾席克，你在說什麼？」

　　「你滾！不要出現在我面前，喜歡躲我就躲得遠遠的，幹嘛愛來就來！」

　　費爾席克用力推開威廉，使得威廉撞到角櫃，一陣吃痛。威廉重新站好，怒氣沖沖拉開書房的門，門外是聽到兩人衝突而停步的北黎基忒、卡克妠絲。

　　「北黎、卡克，告訴我！這傢伙這樣子隔夜才回家，最近到底發生過幾次！」

　　北黎基忒和卡克妠絲都不明所以的望望費爾席克、再望望威廉，忖度兩人的紛爭。

　　「才不告訴你～」

　　「……你為什麼問？」

　　兩個人都迂迴著避免回答，威廉知道她們不可能違反費爾席克的意願向他透露任何事，但這番理解只加重他的暴躁。

　　「他媽的妳們以為這傢伙連續幾天沒回來是正常現象？告訴我到底多久了！」

　　「你當我們白癡嗎，我們當然看得出來～」

　　「……嗯。」

　　「所以我在問妳們到底多久！」

　　「這是秘密～」

　　「你問哥哥。」

　　威廉明爆炸了，唰的一聲抽走他帶來的文件夾，連帶把放在上面、裝著布丁的禮盒也翻到地板上，避開門外兩個女人大步跨下樓。費爾席克看了兩人一眼，防備還是很重，一手抓著門板隨時能夠關門。

　　「沒有發生任何讓妳們或那混帳該擔心的事，別站在這，回房間去吧。」

　　「但帝王帝王──」

　　北黎基忒還想追問，卡克妠絲卻接收到費爾席克的意思，半拖半拉把北黎基忒帶走。兩人下樓前費爾席克又叫住她們，補了句：「別跟那混帳多嘴，剛剛那樣就好。」

　　「噗噗噗我才不會說！但我還想問還想問帝王帝王──」

　　卡克妠絲不理會北黎基忒的好奇心，逕自把她拖離。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　幾天後的晚上，薇若妮卡毫無預警夜敲克魯克斯大門。玫爾爵菈前去應門，注意到女遊俠站在夜風裡，只穿著起居服，沒披外套，玫爾爵菈立刻把薇若妮卡拎去書房給費爾席克，煮了杯熱牛奶，然後吩咐肯恩丹特跑一趟格禮浮家，通知格禮浮的家人薇若妮卡的行蹤。

　　薇若妮卡見到費爾席克，當下衝過去抱著他哭得唏哩嘩啦，費爾席克嚇得一愣一愣，勸了好久才暫時把小女孩安撫下來。考量到年齡相近，費爾席克帶薇若到路爾房間，打算讓她在那借睡一晚，一方面也好奇的想從薇若身上搞清楚狀況。

　　薇若妮卡語敘跳躍，邊哭邊交代晚上跑出家裡的原因：上次的舞孃又來了，還跟威廉關在房裡商談很久，她坐在門外偷聽，聽到兩人談論外公，還提到威廉要回舊大陸。對薇若妮卡來說這件事情簡直晴天霹靂，她知道如果威廉已經做下決定，那絕對沒有翻盤空間，而所有認識的人裡能夠跟威廉制衡的只有費爾席克，所以她選擇披夜來克魯克斯家求救。

　　費爾席克不太明白薇若敘述的幾個重要環節到底是什麼樣的情況，卻隱約聽出她的意思：威廉打算繼承爵位。

　　認知到這一點讓費爾席克百感交集，心裡亂哄哄的無法冷靜思考。老實說，他完全沒有精神安撫薇若，一想到說了這麼久、發了這麼大脾氣，最後威廉還是要走，他就不曉得該如何排解自己的挫敗。黑髮斥候抱著、拍著薇若的背，直到女孩哭累，聲音啞了，他才勉強擠出慘淡的笑容，湊在薇若耳邊安慰。

　　「妳哥哥很愛妳，所以妳應該相信他。威廉不會隨隨便便離開妳。」

　　費爾席克緊摟著她的肩膀，有節奏的搖晃催眠，幾分鐘後，筋疲力竭的女遊俠闔上眼睛，靠著費爾席克的胸膛累得睡著了。

　　刷完牙回到房裡的路爾看到哥哥和薇若，不明就裡的偏著頭，費爾席克揮揮手，要他到廚房吃過消夜再回來。

　　「哥哥，我剛刷好牙……」

　　費爾席克沒理他這句話，注意力全在睡下的小客人身上。可憐的男槍手只好暫時迴避，聽哥哥的話到樓下覓食。

　　不用想也知道，接到通知的格禮浮家一定是派威廉來接妹妹，費爾席克故意拿了本書到客廳閱讀，事實上有點坐立不安的等訪客到來，幸好當時客廳活動的家人不少，他的舉動意外一點也不突兀。

　　肯恩丹特和威廉明一起進了屋。威廉脫下風衣，讓玫爾爵菈掛起，先確認薇若安全無虞，威廉的情緒穩定許多，費爾席克隱約聽見威廉詢問起自己，詢問玫爾爵菈這幾天他是不是還會徹夜不歸。聽到這問題讓費爾席克有點不開心，但心裡又矛盾的有了期待，玫爾爵菈將他的行蹤據實以告：當家近日都待在家裡。威廉的回應比起那天平靜得多。

　　格禮浮的斥候於是一步一步走向客廳，先和艾爾亞勒打招呼，再跟卡克妠絲點頭致意，接著幾乎筆直朝他走來。費爾席克低著頭，假裝看書，卻以全身感官注意威廉的一舉一動：他聽著威廉的腳步，感覺威廉的呼吸，眼睛斜斜瞄著威廉的影子，威廉身上淡淡的菸草味……跟誰抽的菸？

　　費爾席克倔強的維持不理睬的姿勢，好像並不樂見威廉的拜訪，卻又專注的想抓住威廉每一個反應。

　　「威廉威廉威廉──誰把你滾過來的！今天有沒有帶奶油泡芙給我！有沒有有沒有有沒有～」穿著睡衣的北黎基忒聽說客人來訪，興高采烈從自己的房間裡衝出來，衝向威廉吊在他身上。

　　「我今天不是來玩的，北黎，也不想想現在幾點，哪有甜點店還開著。」

　　威廉給了一抹微笑，但與平常的應答比起來，少了玩笑的情緒，如果換作其他人就會明顯感覺威廉現在沒心情打鬧，但這是北黎基忒，少根筋很正常。

　　「哎──泡芙！剛剛路爾把最後一塊巧克力捲餅吃掉了，我現在好餓好餓！」

　　拿著啃一半的捲餅走出廚房的路爾聽到這話愣了愣，尷尬的解釋：「北、北黎姊姊，是哥哥叫我……」

　　「不管不管臭威廉我要吃奶油泡芙～」

　　「今天沒有，下次拜訪再補給妳。」威廉眼睛盯著沙發上的費爾席克好半晌，接著轉看向玫爾爵菈：「給你們添麻煩了，薇若呢？」

　　「哭累了，睡在路爾房裡。」

　　「威廉，薇若怎麼了，為什麼一直哭？」路爾湊近灰髮斥候，很明顯因為威廉的拜訪有了好心情：「功課很難嗎，還是跟人吵架？」

　　「沒有，我想只是家裡有客人來，嚇到她。」威廉拍拍路爾的頭，這親密動作讓路爾喜孜孜的笑了。

　　「威廉，你要讓她在這住一晚，還是帶她回去？」玫爾爵菈問：「如果要住，我再去準備一條被子。」

　　「她剛剛睡下嗎？」

　　玫爾爵菈挑起一眉，示意費爾席克，只有費爾席克知道。

　　費爾席克沒理睬，手邊還故意翻了一頁表示自己在看書。威廉望著玫爾爵菈，又重複一次問題：「她剛剛睡下嗎？」

　　玫爾爵菈聳聳肩：「大概吧。」

　　威廉明煩躁起來，往前幾步拉近與費爾席克的距離：「費爾席克，我認真問你問題，你還要跟我鬧脾氣？」

　　「睡了就睡了，問這麼多囉嗦。」

　　「費爾席克，薇若什麼時候睡著的，有沒有一個鐘頭。」

　　「……有，一個半鐘頭了。」

　　「謝謝。」威廉冷淡道謝，瞥開視線對玫爾爵拉說話：「麻煩妳，我先看看薇若的狀況再決定可以嗎？」

　　「都好。」

　　眼看威廉就要走出客廳，費爾席克生起氣來。明明確定要回舊大陸，卻還裝作若無其事不願告知，這傢伙把當時答應他的話當成什麼了？

　　費爾席克怒摔手中的書，力道之大，在客廳活動的家人都嚇了一跳，每個人紛紛停下動作，有所顧忌的看著費爾席克，威廉也停下腳步，轉身凝視他。

　　費爾席克摔的是他自己很喜歡的一本攝影集，因為翻過太多次，線裝的部分早已脫落，情緒性的粗魯輕而易舉讓書本解體。

　　不知道為什麼，費爾席克在家人面前摔書的動作反而讓威廉冷靜下來，他放低視線望著那本書，過了會兒又望著沙發上的黑髮斥候，從原本衝突的態度轉而溫和，走近並將散落的攝影集一一拾起。這番改變卻讓費爾席克委屈，固執的不願抬起頭，他強忍把疑惑和不滿一股腦出口的衝動，與威廉僵持的意思很明顯。

　　察覺到兩人間詭異的氣氛改變，還在客廳的成員都識相的移動步伐，卡克妠絲把北黎基忒拖出去，其他人也離開，留下空間給兩名斥候。

　　費爾席克坐在那，還是不願看威廉。威廉沒辦法，把攝影集擱到矮桌上，走到他面前伸出左手揉著他的頭髮，確定這個動作不被討厭後，威廉蹲下，這是兩人今晚第一次四目相接。

　　「你在氣我什麼，氣到把你喜歡的作品集摔壞。」

　　費爾席克不作回答，完全以沉默延續冷戰。

　　「費爾席克，我不喜歡也不擅長跟你吵架。」威廉用他特有、很有感覺的異國口音，放慢說話速度輕輕的表達，期間一直撫摸費爾席克的頭髮：「你清楚我對你的感覺，卻好像無視這件事情和某個我查不出的人喝酒，連續幾天都宿醉回家。我知道你沒有允許我的干涉，但我要告訴你我忍不下這口氣，我會發火是因為不明白你的態度，我以為至少對你來說我有點特別。」

　　威廉這一刻對費爾席克釋出的溫柔，讓費爾席克有種被弄錯對象了的錯覺。他惶惑的移開眼神，身體輕微打顫，然後撇開頭，避免威廉手掌的碰觸。

　　威廉只好收回手，保持在他身前待著的姿勢不變，或許期待費爾席克可以回答些什麼。

　　「你去查跟我喝酒的人？」

　　「你要生氣就生氣吧，你不肯說，我想我總有權利知道情敵是誰。」

　　他根本沒跟任何人喝酒，他是自己一個人喝──費爾席克欲言又止，一部份的內心想告訴威廉明，另一部分卻礙於面子和脾氣硬是不肯坦白。

　　因為威廉還是要走……費爾席克想。如果威廉終究要離開新大陸，費爾席克絕對不要在這種時候給威廉好過。

　　眼見費爾席克不怎麼理睬，威廉嘆口氣，站起來，費爾席克反而因為他的高度改變而抬起頭，但威廉讀不太出費爾席克的想法。

　　「我帶薇若回家，稍後不特地過來告辭了。」

　　「等等。」

　　出乎威廉意料之外，費爾席克居然開口叫住他。威廉詫異的停下動作，認真的凝視費爾席克。

　　費爾席克的確有話想說，威廉卻等了很久也沒聽見下文。他不懂，只能更耐心傾聽，但費爾席克顯然好半天都難於付諸言詞。

　　黑髮的斥候問不出口，他的面子不允許他主動質問，關於威廉不對他坦然即將回鄉的決定的理由。如果，威廉的確出於惡意不願對他透露？如果他其實中了威廉的詭計，在乎威廉在乎得比威廉對他更多，他一點也不想驗證自己或許在這方面輸慘了的事實。

　　「……威廉明……」

　　費爾席克聲音沙啞，威廉可以聽出他語敘裡的艱澀感。事實上，威廉完全不懂費爾席克何故會有如此強烈又受傷的情緒。

　　「這邊的一切……不比亞本德沃夫的頭銜重要？」

　　聽到費爾席克的問句，威廉酒紅色的瞳孔微微縮了起來。他不太明白費爾席克問這句話的動機，但如果單就問句本身，要回答實在太困難了。

　　他根本無法向費爾席克解釋他國籍認同的價值觀，更遑論奢望費爾席克了解接受。

　　

　　威廉凝視著費爾席克，漂亮的嘴唇抿得很緊，從最開始就知道自己不會回答這個問題。費爾席克與他相望，堅持了一陣子，然後才對於得到答案心死。只不過一方沉默不語的考量，跟另一方得不到回應所作的預想，有著天與地的距離。

　　費爾席克眼睜睜看著威廉走出客廳，不敢相信威廉居然一個說法也不提就離開。威廉由路爾領著，拐彎上樓，幾分鐘後，抱著熟睡的薇若出現在玄關處，他真的沒有再往這邊接近一步，玫爾爵菈替他開門，北黎基忒借了件小外套讓薇若披著，然後威廉明踏出克魯克斯家，玫爾爵菈闔上門板；正好一陣風吹來，於是大門倏然密闔的音量，彷彿重重賞了費爾席克一巴掌。

　　費爾席克明白他這次輸透了。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　威廉這個禮拜過得一點也不開心。

　　先不要說在克魯克斯家與費爾席克的互動讓他鬱悶，隔天和依莎貝拉外出購物，竟遭到埋伏者襲擊。因為隨行的是體質較差的法師，還是很寶貝的妹妹，襲擊發生之後威廉顯得格外憤怒與神經質。他以為已經剷除乾淨的舊大陸暗殺者顯然尚有漏網之魚，而這次事件也成為讓依莎貝拉釐清近來威廉不對勁的契機。

　　威廉與依莎貝拉吵了一架，妹妹並以冷戰報復他的隱瞞。那幾天，威廉的毛躁顯而易見，公事上合作的夥伴是最貼身體會到這點的人。得到名人之屋的允許，威廉公器私用，以某些不願向人明說的手法解決與暗殺者之間的恩仇，然後馬不停蹄代替西恩出使艾拉克。隔天早上他回到立普圖衛，剛剛卸下裝備和大衣，露恩敲了他的房門並走進來，身後跟著身材嬌小的黑衣女孩。

　　「梅洛莉找你。」

　　是克魯克斯家中的人偶，由托勒第博士製造，實驗中的型號之一，送入克魯克斯宅學習任何能更像真人的經驗，如同格禮浮家的凱瑟琳。這隻人偶恰巧也有著形似凱瑟琳的特徵──無法開口說話，聽說博士陸續研發能夠言語的人偶，但這兩個家族所接收的型號不包括在內。

　　或許是梅洛莉被生產出來的時間略晚於凱瑟琳，以至於與凱瑟琳相比之下，梅洛莉的表情或肢體都更豐富。此時的威廉便看到黑衣小女孩一溜煙從奧爾露恩身後跑向他，松鼠一樣的抓住他的左胳膊，拼命往外扯。

　　「……等、等等，會痛，怎麼了？」

　　無法言語的梅洛莉哭喪著一張臉，只不過，與其說這是一張會讓人聯想到噩耗的哭臉，還不如說是會讓小男生更想欺負的可愛表情。

　　梅洛莉急急忙忙把威廉拉出去，可以看得出來她企圖把威廉拉出屋外。威廉沒辦法和她對話，也搞不懂她想做什麼，再加上被梅洛莉拉扯的左胳膊，才在幾天前的遇襲中受創，拉扯的過程疼痛陣陣，威廉於是選擇遷就她的意思和她一路步出格禮浮大門。

　　奧爾露恩好奇的跟著他們，到門口時，黑髮的女槍手靠在玄關門邊望著兩人。

　　這時，梅洛莉從懷中拿出一份移動捲軸，粗手粗腳將之扯開。見到這一幕，威廉眼睛瞪大，想起去年依莎貝拉也在他面前匆匆拆開捲軸，而當時，是因為費爾席克在布勒高紐宮遇險──

　　奧爾露恩倒是驚奇的目送哥哥被人偶迅速推入傳送大門消失不見，只餘地上用來綁縛卷軸用的紫色棉繩，以及還能從風裡略微聞出的一點移動魔法的味道。梅洛莉滿意的笑了，不能說全然放鬆，但看得出她認為自己順利達成家族所交代的任務。

　　「哥哥去哪裡啦？」

　　梅洛莉無法言語，繼續比手畫腳。

　　「是往北邊去喔──雖然是指定對象的追蹤魔法，所以無法從陣型得知確切定位地點，但魔法追蹤的人位於北方喔。」

　　奧修的無良強化鍛造商人──菲森德‧里歐，穿著樂音之服、手拿魯特琴悠悠哉哉走近，並且很閒又很順便的，針對恰巧看見的移動魔法品評了一番。身為創造出新大陸傳送之門的科學家之子，要分辨出這些事情或許不困難，但他也不是唯一分辨得出來的人就是了。

　　菲森德‧里歐旁邊是法里諦家的艾亞蕾特，威廉的酒友兼（她自認的）閨中密友。法里諦家的年輕女斥候朝氣十足跳到格禮浮大門下，抬頭給奧爾露恩一個大笑容。

　　「露恩姐，好久不見──威廉左臂怎麼纏著繃帶，他被趕鴨子上架什麼苦差事了嗎？」

　　對於艾亞蕾特的發問，奧爾露恩也無法回答。而梅洛莉不可能講話，她豐富的肢體動作只能依稀讓人猜測，總之是把威廉叫去幫忙就對了。

　　「克魯克斯家發生什麼事情吧。」很冷淡的口氣，沒有太多抑揚頓挫，但若因此誤會格禮浮家的女槍手是個無情的人可就大錯特錯，她只是情緒表達得沒有常人顯著。

　　這句話出口，梅洛莉點頭如搗蒜。

　　「如果是克魯克斯家，威廉大哥應該的嘛！但他到底追到『新對象』了沒──布丁有沒有白買哎，露恩姐知不知道內幕消息～」艾亞蕾特露出大大的陽光笑容，跳上階梯，拉近與奧爾露恩之間的距離討好的問。

　　儘管威廉無法也無意對兩家人隱瞞追求費爾席克的行動，據奧爾露恩所知，朋友方面威廉的保密倒是異常周到，應該是考慮到被追求者的面子與名譽問題。但是奧爾露恩同時也不訝異艾亞蕾特能夠說出那麼意有所指的暗示，如果要說有任何在威廉身邊、足夠讓威廉親口承認追求行動的對象，除了酒友艾亞蕾特外的確沒有其他可能。

　　「我不知道，哥哥沒說。」

　　「哎，我問的當然是威廉大哥不用親自透露的部分嘛，有沒有有沒有露恩姐姐～」

　　「我不知道。」

　　「唷～格禮浮聲名狼藉的威廉明又有新的追求對象？可憐了哪家姑娘沒先認識我就被拐騙成為狼牙下的美食，僅能為這哀傷的錯身萍水歌頌一曲～」菲森德‧里歐煞有其事的撥弄琴弦，抖出幾個不成調的音符：「告訴我她的名字吧～小羊～就讓她的芳名成為被傳頌的可歌可泣的故事～」

　　「嘿，才不告訴你──這是商業機密。」

　　「那麼露恩美女──妳願不願意向我透露呢？」

　　「我不能說。」奧爾露恩搖著頭：「但你可以自己問威廉。」

　　「啊哼，難得我想親自訪問，結果他人跑了。順帶一提我的最新紀錄是爆掉他送來的三十一樣武器！嗄啊，想必大家都知道一次爆掉三十一樣物品是很勞心憂神的。」

　　艾亞蕾特聽到這數字傻眼：「吼，你真的很顧威廉怨耶。」

　　「嘖嘖，這就不對了羊妹妹，妳這麼說就顯得格禮浮的威廉明心地格外狹小。」菲森德‧里歐搖搖手指：「強化鍛造這種事，本來就有風險啊，『來～下一件～』真是美好的一句話。」

　　

　　威廉身邊傳送魔法所激發的光芒消失時，他發現自己人在一片淒涼的荒野中。但也因為半空中充滿著飄浮的黑白死神使者，讓威廉一秒立刻確認自己的位子──費魯休屏障。

　　「居然離家這麼遠……」

　　過了屏障就是加托比克雪原，一個長年冰封在風雪裡的純白世界。只要是身為新大陸的開拓民，多少有聽過流傳在冒險者之間的傳說──關於新大陸開拓初期，加托比克其實是個足以孕育百合的溫暖平原。事實上，隨著名人之屋的相關業務開拓，而經常性踏上加托比克的威廉明，的確不只一次在遼闊的雪地裡找到被封印在巨冰裡的冰晶百合，以玆證明傳說並不是空穴來風。

　　至於為什麼幾十年前尚且適合溫帶植物生長的溫潤平原，會在短時間內驟變成萬里冰封的雪原，箇中細故直至今日依然未解。雪原的南方，由於靠近札肯火山的關係呈現一片熔岩台地，乾燥酷熱的氣候更加深人們對於北方不合理的寒冱的質疑。一面是火，一面是冰，劇異的氣候由橫長的費魯休屏障一分為二，硬生生截成不同的自然風貌。站在火山一側，即使十分靠近屏障也絲毫不感寒氣，若是站在雪原一側則是相反的情形。而這道長牆般的屏障能夠擁有如此驚人的能力，據聞是費魯休‧艾斯帕達伯爵所施展的封印的緣故。

　　「威廉！」

　　在這厚實的巨堵一側叫住威廉的，是克魯克斯家的艾爾亞勒，費爾席克的表哥。只見他一臉驚慌，身後是漫飛的死神使者。威廉左右瞧瞧，除了艾爾亞勒以外四周沒有其他克魯克斯家族的成員。

　　「這到底是怎麼回事？咖哩騎士把我拉來這裡做什麼。」

　　剛才所被迫踏進的傳送門，所設定好的傳送目標並不是指定地點，而是指定對象。而既然一離開傳送魔法就出現在艾爾亞勒身邊，魔法所指定的傳送目標是誰就很清楚了。

　　「今……今天還沒吃咖哩！不對啦喂，威廉你快來幫我，我們已經找好幾天了！」

　　「找什麼？珍貴的辛香料？你怎麼急成這樣。」

　　「帝王不見了！他好幾天沒有回家了！」

　　費爾席克遇險的時候威廉都沒失去理智，再加上並沒有在艾爾亞勒身上感覺到迫切的危機氣氛，以至於雖然威廉聽到這句話，倒也沒有因此感染半點緊張的情緒。相反的，艾爾亞勒不減毛躁，在這空曠的台地處轉來轉去，而他身後的一批死神使者也被他所影響，四周翻動花花草草尋找目標，居然還有死神使者翻開地上的小石頭，往洞裡鑽探。

　　由於艾爾亞勒年幼時的特殊經驗，他的身邊長年來都有隻白色的死神使者作陪。因為家中的科特‧林頓同樣擁有召喚黑色死神使者以為助力的能力，所以威廉多少對於死神使者的生態有些瞭解。威廉明白死神使者之間能夠互相感應，必要時，死神使者的主人，得以利用這一層關係驅使其他死神使者。

　　只不過，艾爾亞勒實在太慌了，那些死神使者也都跟著亂了陣步，威廉完全看不出搬救兵的效果。每當艾爾亞勒一陣慌張，混亂又擁擠的半空中就會上演交通事故，威廉眼睜睜看著一對又一對死神使者相互碰撞掉到地面上。

　　「喂喂喂，飛安注意一下。」威廉兩手抓住艾爾亞勒的胳膊，制伏轉東轉西的對方，並逼迫他看著自己：「你冷靜點，急什麼。」

　　這一抓，艾爾亞勒愣看著威廉，死神使者們也紛紛在半空中停擺，轉過（其實根本不存在的）腦袋看著他們兩人。

　　兩人的頭頂上有著數以百計的黑色、白色死神使者。

　　「──啊！」

　　艾爾亞勒忽然領悟到了什麼，瞪大眼睛，表情變得非常狼狽。

　　「等等等等……先幫我找我的白死……他不見了！」

　　「……全世界有咖哩味的死神使者就只有一隻。」威廉想也不想，指著半空中某一隻白死神使者。位於那隻死神使者左右的其餘同夥瞬間都往兩邊退開，然後只見那隻死神使者發出類似抗議的悽慘音調，飛近巴了威廉的腦袋。

　　「靠，長幼有序，憑你也敢巴我！」

　　「喔我的死神，讓你也染上咖哩味是明智的決定──」

　　然後艾爾亞勒也被他的死神使者巴腦袋。但他對此渾然不以為意，繼續拖住威廉：「威廉我果然找對人了，你一定可以找到帝王！」

　　「喂，你以為費爾席克跟你一樣有咖哩味？」威廉惡寒，決定先好好解決艾爾亞勒的難題：「你讓梅洛莉把我推進傳送門傳到你這裡，就是為這個？」

　　「你是我唯一想到不需要理由就能抓過來的人！快幫我！下次請你吃咖哩飯！哎……但你怎麼受傷了？」

　　現在才注意到威廉的左上臂纏著繃帶，而且從綁法判斷應該是傷及骨頭的程度。

　　「那不重要……幾天前跟貝拉出去時遇到暗殺。」

　　「哎？」

　　這個過於敏感的詞彙顯然很少出現在艾爾亞勒的生活中，以至於他臨時反應不及。

　　「總之，你們家布丁帝王不見了。但他也不是會乖乖待在家裡的人吧？」

　　「可是帝王去哪都一定會報備行蹤，他這次說要去野練也沒說多久，已經五天沒回家，我們等到昨天開始出去找他，卻不管哪裡都找不到那小子……」

　　「五天嗎，怎麼會突然說要野練？」

　　「天曉得！」

　　「他最開始往哪裡去？」

　　「有布丁的方向？」

　　「……那他身上帶著哪些東西出門？」

　　「我有發現我的一包咖哩粉不見了！」

　　「所以你根本什麼都不知道……」

　　艾爾亞勒緊緊揪住威廉的衣服求救：「知道的話還需要找你幫忙嗎！」

　　「我明白了……」威廉抓著艾爾亞勒，將他的手從自己衣服上移開，然後拍拍艾爾亞勒的肩膀安撫：「但先告訴我，才五天你這麼緊張是為什麼，你覺得費爾席克遇險了嗎？還是又只是克魯克斯家的人在窮緊張？」

　　「他讓家人擔心就是反常！」

　　「……好，是窮緊張。」威廉拿出移動捲軸，這次是往立普圖衛的方向：「你跟我一起回去，讓貝拉陪你回克魯克斯家，到費爾席克房間查查少了什麼，尤其傳送卷軸的數目和攜出的武器仔細清點。然後整理這幾天你們家的人探查過的地圖，晚上開會；我和科特、露恩先往其他地方找。」

　　「雖然麻煩到你們家不太妥當，但要是還是找不到帝王的話有辦法加派人手嗎？」

　　「費爾席克聽起來沒有迫切的危險，找一堆人幫忙、搞到滿城盡知，害他丟盡面子，我跟你都會被教訓……總之我以前也把他揪出來過，先相信我。」

　　威廉的一句話提醒了艾爾亞勒，他妥協：「好……」

　　「哪一帶你們還沒派人走過？」

　　「艾拉克！奧古達地下城！」

　　「那裡可能性不高，我早上剛從艾拉克回來，沒聽見外來者的風聲。」

　　「艾莫雷哲！」

　　「好，就從這裡開始。」

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　兩天後，威廉卻是在帕哈瑪勒沼澤找到失蹤多日的克魯克斯當家。

　　灰髮斥候這兩天幾乎只作最低限度的休息，帶著很有數量的移動捲軸在新大陸開拓過的地區四方傳走。一開始是艾莫雷哲，的確在某些角落發現疑似克魯克斯家的燧火石。威廉揪了幾個在廢棄教堂裡搭建臨時住所的流浪漢，得到的確有見過符合費爾席克特徵的獵人的訊息。

　　在以聖魔水著稱的噴泉前發現賽伯拉的屍體，以及旁邊微量的石灰粉與一段綿線。由於棉線的材質與一般用來綑綁傳送卷軸的棉線材質相同，威廉認為費爾席克從這裡又移動前往下一個地點。

　　因為是好幾日前的痕跡，根本不可能還原當時的法術以判斷移動方位，但他從流浪漢口中套得費爾席克離開前把原本的匕首收起，改拿魔狼人匕首。

　　費爾席克的魔狼人匕首施展著對惡魔系怪物傷害加成的魔法，威廉立刻拔身前往可能的地區。他派露恩在鐵特拉大遺跡大迴廊巡查，自己則和科特深入地下墓地，並在黃金路的艾弗勒奴茲之路入口發現死亡多天的巨角魔蜥。同樣是克魯克斯家的燧火石，也同樣留有一段綿線。

　　第三段蹤跡的消息是由艾爾亞勒所帶來。白髮的西洋劍士和卡克妠絲在札肯噴火口發現費爾席克其中一把匕首的刀柄。從旁邊死亡的狂暴惡熊的屍體可以判斷，應該是在對付首領熊的時候刀鋒不慎折斷，稍後威廉也的確從惡熊頸肩的傷口挑出完整刀鋒。

　　沒有人類受傷的痕跡，基本上也不認為費爾席克會失手。同時從這個地點開始，他們加快了搜尋的腳步，因為費爾席克在這裡使用移動捲軸僅僅是兩天前的事情。

　　威廉利用傳送門遺留下的法陣，追蹤出下一個定位點，魔之溪谷，然後在礦區外頭找到再下一個傳送位點，札肯噴火口。

　　一天之內，威廉憑此線索追到帕哈瑪勒沼澤，並且在被稱為「魔之沼澤」的西南方找到失蹤多日的克魯克斯黑髮當家。

　　當威廉出現時，他是直接複寫費爾席克上一個定位點的咒語追蹤而至，換言之，他現身的位子和費爾席克初到此地時完全相同。費爾席克聽到身後不尋常的聲音，給了刀下的埃斯庫多致命一擊，轉身正想防範竟看到他最不想見到的人。黑髮當家第一時間沒有想到威廉是來找他，只扳起面孔轉身就走。

　　「費爾席克！」

　　威廉卻叫住他，甚至一把拉住，費爾席克被碰到的瞬間生氣地甩開。

　　「你他媽的怎麼也在這鬼地方，給我滾！」

　　「哪來的也，我是來找你的，你知不知道那麼多天沒回家，北黎和咖哩他們很擔心？」

　　聽到這話，費爾席克明顯一愣，威廉猜對了，這傢伙只是情緒性的一個人跑到外面來，根本沒想到家人會為此操心。

　　「少唬爛，我有說我要野練！」

　　「我不管你當初怎麼跟他們交代，總之他們很急，咖哩急到派梅洛莉不由分說把我拉出家門，你總該給他們一個安心。」

　　「那又關你屁事！」

　　「什麼關我屁事，你失蹤整整一周，在這種危機四伏的新大陸以為我會怎麼想？」

　　「我怎麼死你也管不著！」

　　費爾席克話說得很難聽，威廉皺起眉，告訴自己不要跟在氣頭上的費爾席克計較。

　　「好，你不走，我就在這裡等到你走。」

　　「媽的滾開！」

　　威廉沒回話，站在原地抱胸注視著費爾席克。費爾席克煩躁的再揮刀向琥珀黃蜂和埃斯庫多，但因為威廉就在旁邊，他越來越心浮氣躁。他故意走走殺殺，一直移動位子，威廉也固執的一路跟著他。

　　「費爾席克，對付有脖頸的生物應該用斜角度劃開，精準從動脈下手血跡才會乾淨。」

　　「你閉嘴！」

　　「你不是要野練嗎，我在和你分享經驗。對付長腳生物要注意其他肢體的位子，尤其蜘蛛魔蟹的爪子上同時有蟹螯。」

　　費爾席克知道威廉是故意的，他生起氣：「怎麼，在禿鷹的貼身教學下你匕首技巧很好嘛！通過大師認證很了不起嗎？」

　　「你不要又扯到西恩！」

　　「沼澤不是你的新家嗎，你不是打算聽從禿鷹的指令搬到這裡來？那麼快就找到我，都忘了我在你家裡晃來晃去！」

　　費爾席克轉身大吼，正好用力推開追緊他的威廉，威廉蹌踉，撞到身後的板狀根，緊接著就跌入泥濘的沼澤裡。這一秒，費爾席克注意到威廉風衣下的左臂纏著繃帶，他眼睛瞪大，詢問的念頭才剛形成，威廉的身體忽然被沼澤吞沒。

　　「可惡！」

　　費爾席克一步上前，果然在威廉跌落處發現中空的鐘乳洞，由於威廉的失足，洞口崩塌得更大，短時間內沼澤的泥水便如瀑布般往內傾注。

　　威廉並沒有真正跌進去，他一手攀著洞緣，另一手勾住長到地底下的氣根，將一隻跳上來的變種黑魚用靴子踢回地洞，然後抓著費爾席克朝他伸出的手跳回地上。

　　「你這顧不好自己的人，來這裡丟人現眼做什麼！」

　　威廉才剛回到地表，費爾席克就大聲開罵。

　　「什麼丟人現眼，如果不是你亂推，我會跌進去嗎？」

　　「推一下就跌倒，你這身體練假的？連一條左臂也搞不定，還纏著繃帶晃來晃去的礙眼死了！」

　　「你別牽拖，我這傷有原因……你以為我想擺著好玩？」

　　「看繃帶綁法分明傷到骨頭，剛才抓住樹根的手也使不上力，如果我不在你豈不是要跌進鐘乳洞！」

　　「靠，如果你不在，我根本連跌倒都不會！」

　　「那就閃邊，想來這邊逞英雄給誰看？」費爾席克怒吼，一步拉開和威廉的距離，然後頭也不回的轉身就走。

　　威廉也忍不住發脾氣，大步追上跟在他後面：「我來找你、擔心你的安危，叫做丟人現眼？我在乎你叫做逞英雄？」

　　「這不叫逞英雄不然是苦肉計？」

　　「他媽的，我這是因為貝拉她差點遇害──貝拉現在為了亞本德沃夫的事情跟我冷戰，你也來這套，我究竟招誰惹誰！」

　　「滾，我才不需要你臨時起意的擔心！」

　　威廉明聽到這話，感覺自己前所未有的憤怒了。什麼叫臨時起意的擔心，所以他這比半年還久，持續性的追求和付出，對費爾席克而言居然毫無意義？

　　威廉明抓住他。因為兩人都在氣頭上，都在虛張聲勢，所以兩人都以步行移動，以至於威廉不需要提高多少速度就逮住費爾席克。

　　「你……」

　　費爾席克被抓住，正要回嘴，卻被威廉抱個結實，他嚇了一跳，還沒反應過來，威廉張嘴吻他，舌頭在他嘴裡粗暴的來回翻攪。這個吻一點也不溫柔，充分傳達威廉的怒火，他一陣刺痛，兩人唇邊都是血。

　　費爾席克推開威廉，驚異於威廉的選擇。他瞪著他，露出無法諒解的表情，不敢相信威廉居然把花花公子的招術用在他身上。隨隨便便追他追到一半就跑，然後無聊跑來說擔心，竟還隨隨便便的吻他。

　　被推開的威廉讀不出他的意思，只能按捺脾氣，豈料費爾席克再一次轉身走人，完全不理睬威廉盡量釋出的和意。威廉深吸一口氣，告訴自己不要衝動，但正當他提步再追向費爾席克，費爾席克拆開一捲移動捲軸，跨入傳送門內消失不見。

　　威廉上前，第一時間捕捉蛛絲馬跡。傳送門剛剛消失，按理要追蹤目的地絕對不困難，只不過，威廉看清楚傳送法陣的圖形時，他愣住了，費爾席克所使用的是隨機傳送卷軸，一種完全無法追蹤的虛擬定位魔法。

　　

　　費爾席克無聲無息消失了兩周，沒有留下線索，威廉明無法在新大陸的任何角落找到他。

　　這兩周內，格禮浮甚至拜託塞勒涅的朱涅考、以及斥候公會其他認識的朋友幫忙，但十四天過去，對於費爾席克的下落竟毫無所獲。

　　整個克魯克斯家都慌了，包括威廉也拿不出一丁點冷靜。最後他選擇走進名人之屋，在未經事先申請的情況下再次插隊見到咒師首席。

　　「……我追你追不到，還要幫你找你的心上人？」

　　西恩‧銀嶽坐在自己的位子上，以那比冰刀還凜冽的聲音一語道破威廉請求的荒唐處。可惜格禮浮的斥候並不退縮，隔著書桌相當堅持的對首席咒師表達立場。

　　「我不在乎你怎麼想，重點是幫不幫我。」

　　「你為了那不值一提的貓科動物，已經曠工多日，你究竟還要混到什麼時候，威廉明。」

　　「幫我把費爾席克找出來，我立刻上工。不是有人希望我臥底奧修首席斥候幾個月？找出費爾席克，之後你想要首席斥候的什麼情報我都替你拿到手。」

　　「我並不是真的要把你放到那頭豺狼身邊。」

　　「我知道，但你需要資歷淺的人替你走這一遭。我依然隸屬於你，以我的職業和經歷，較有機會混進去一挫首席斥候的銳氣。」

　　西恩‧銀嶽安靜的看著威廉明的臉，衡量其中利弊得失，威廉的表情表現著他的決意，他不認為與西恩的這筆交涉吃虧，只有西恩認為威廉給太多。

　　「我會替你找到克魯克斯的斥候……」最後西恩讓步。他這句話甫道出，威廉大鬆口氣，正想表達謝意，西恩伸出一手阻止他的發言：「但我會派其他人到那頭豺狼底下探聽，你從明天起做完分內的工作就好。」

　　「可是你──」

　　「你的確是適當的埋伏人選，威廉，卻不代表我會對次席們的建議照單全收。」西恩平淡的看著他：「你才加入名人之屋幾個月，毫無實績，自然會被派去從事苦差事，但你是我的席前特任，只需聽命於我：我並不打算讓你去。」他說到這先停了停，然後以同樣的語氣開啟下一段話：「威廉，若我今天要求你前往奧修做臥底，你沒有任何反駁的餘地，所以不要拿工作當籌碼跟我談條件；我替你找到你要的人，並不是看在你答應任何事，而是因為你開口，我願意做。」

　　威廉皺著眉，表情狼狽的望著西恩。首席咒師清楚傳達對他的特殊關照，卻也因此讓他欠下大人情，還進一步粉碎他的企圖，不讓他以工作上的成就作為回報。

　　「這不公平，你的意思是無論我替你達成什麼任務，都只是盡到份內。」

　　「事實上也的確如此。」

　　「然後你卻持續施恩惠給我？你期待我怎麼償還。」

　　「很重要嗎，你敢開口借貸，就要有還款的心理準備。」西恩悠悠的看著他：「這筆款項，你借不借？」

　　威廉凝視著首席咒師，明白自己被導向一則語言陷阱，還在一來一回的對話中居於弱勢。或許他不該讓西恩‧銀嶽認為他會屈服於威脅，所以他的回答是這樣：「我借。但我也希望你記著，我絕對不會用違反意願的方法還你這筆人情。」

　　「違反意願？好比赤身裸體作為我的入幕之賓？」

　　西恩的語氣很冒犯，威廉被惹火，聲音變大：「你說話注意點！」

　　「不是要找人嗎，要就快，晚上我有餐宴。」

　　西恩‧銀嶽卻對威廉的憤怒絲毫未聞，雲淡風輕轉身拿了鳳凰法杖，並按下叫人鈴。

　　


End file.
